


Fox, Bone and Raptora

by ArithanaAkeldama



Series: Watch_Dogs Fic :D [3]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArithanaAkeldama/pseuds/ArithanaAkeldama





	1. We are not heroes

As Ella is sitting at table in room, a tall man walks in there. He is a man with green eyes, brown mid-length hair, and light facial hair. He is tall and appears to be of mesomorphic build. He wears a grey, long-sleeve zip-neck sweater, un-tucked and on top of the sweater, man wears a modern, brown, knee-length trench coat. He has dark grey trousers and brown boots. He turns to look at Ella, who takes a good look at him. "T-Bone?" Man ask with deep, gravelly voice. Ella nods delicately to man, who then sits down in front of her.  
As man takes a look at Ella, she grins. "You must be The Fox" Ella says while looking into mans eyes. Slowly, man nods to her and Ellas grin turns into smirk. "Aiden Pearce... I am a fan of yours" Ella says then turning to look into her glass. Man rises eyebrow looking at woman little suspiciously. "It was quite amazing, how to found him, but I was little disappointed when you couldn't catch him" Ella sighs disappointedly as she speaks to Aiden now taking a look at him.  
Man is wondering what Ella is talking about. "It was amazing to see how you chased "him" off to the rooftop, and that car chase... It was just something. But all for nothing. Someone else had to do your job and take him down" Ella speaks first little excitedly, using her hands to show air quotes, but then she turns dark and little annoyed. Man is staring at her now getting little worried as he realizes that woman knows a lot. "How you know so much?" Man asks now and Ella smirks little psychotically saying: "Rat told me to say "hi" to you" to man.  
And that makes man shudder. He is staring at Ella eyes open wide as woman just smirks to him. Then she gives a laugh. "All those things and you just couldn't kill him" Ella smiles then taking a look at side and then back at Aiden. She is playing a mind game with him. Checking how long he can last. "Oh, and that woman. So dutifully leaving flowers on that grave. So sweet" Ella smiles happily, but somehow intimidatingly. She then sighs heavily. "Sadly she didn't know that you really cared" Ella sighs like playing sad.  
At that point Aiden starts to show his anger. He bites his teeth together angrily and looks into Ellas eyes. "My my my... All that and... You can't catch one rat. He played you like a little pawn" Ella smirks now. Then she claps her hands together like she remembers something. "How's Nicole and Jackson?" Ella asks then. At that point man takes his phone, but Ella gives a laugh. "Oh, don't do that. You won't find anything about me" Ella sighs disappointedly again and Aiden turns to look at her rising eyebrow. "Just who are you?" Aiden asks now furiously ready to attack.  
Ella chuckles then. "Someone you couldn't catch. And I don't mean the rat" Ella smirks to Aiden, who moves his eyebrows down in anger. "I am giving you a hint" Ella smirks now as she straightens her back. "Tell me then, before I kill you. How you know me?" Aiden asks angrily from Ella, who snickers. "I was at the St. Josephs cemetery that day and I got away" Ella gives an evil, small, laugh staring into Aidens eyes.  
At the next second she is on the table as Aiden is holding her neck, choking her. Ray runs to room and pulls Aiden away from Ella, who holds her neck taking a breath. "She had nothing to do with her death!" Ray yells to Aiden, who wonders. "This has nothing to do with you, Ray!" Ella yells to Ray, who rolls his eyes at her. "It has and you should stop being so fucking suicidal! It doesn't help you!" Ray yells to Ella, who sits down looking at men in wrath.  
Aiden takes a look at Ray, who sighs heavily. "This girl is Ella. She was Defalts girlfriend" Ray explains to Aiden, who then turns to look at Ella, who gives him a smirk as she sits on chair. "How sad that I had to fight for attention! He had so much fun playing around with you" Ella gives a laugh as she looks at Aiden, who is little surprised. "Well... Who was Defalts real bitch?" Ella laughs then making Aiden roll his eyes at her snorting: "That kid tried, but failed", making Ella laugh. "Oh come on, Aiden. You were his bitch. He played you like a marionette" Ella smirks to man, who let's it go from one ear in and another out. And as men sits down, Ella says to Aiden: "You really should come to Chicago once in a while" making male rise eyebrow in wonder.  
Ella takes her phone checking it as she says then: "Her grave is pretty dirty" and that makes Aiden annoyed. "How about you shut your mouth since you can't say anything nice?" Aiden kinda asks from Ella, who gives him angry glance. "There's left flowers, Star of Bethlehem -named ones, at Friday, fortnightly" Ella tells to Aiden, who looks at her wondering. "Who and why?" Aiden asks from Ella, who waves her hand at man. "Do you know what Star of Bethlehem represents?" Ella asks from Aiden now turning to look at him putting down her phone.  
Aiden shakes his head as he can't believe this. "It means, "I am sorry"" Ella says now face serious making Aiden shudder. He tries to say something, but he doesn't even know what. Then he takes a breath and asks why. Ella gives him small smile. "I told you. Rat told me to say "hi" to you" Ella smiles to Aiden, who is surprised by all this. "That rat? I don't believe it" Aiden states then to Ella, who nods: "You don't have to".  
Ray looks at duo and then at table taking a deep breath. "So. I wanted to have you two meet before we are going on our next mission" Ray speaks to duo, but Ella interrupts him. "Do I have to work with him? This sounds like a very bad idea..." Ella looks at Ray, who sighs heavily. "Ella. Shut the fuck up. You are doing this and you are working with him" Ray looks at Ella being little annoyed by her attitude.  
Aiden takes a look at Ray. "Why are you working with her if she was that kids girlfriend? He tried to kill you" Aiden speaks to Ray, who takes a deep breath as Ella turns to look at Aiden telling him to shut up. Aiden turns to look at Ella face dead serious. "Are you seriously trying to stay on his side?" Aiden asks voice strong from Ella, who nods proudly. "Of course. Are you still mad that he managed to tell you what Clara did?" Ella asks now with grin making Aiden bite his teeth together. Ella leans closer towards Aiden. "And she will never know how you felt" Ella grins now even more evilly. Aiden takes hold of her neck and snarls to her: "He was insane and you seem to be same too".  
Ella laughs then a little, but her eyes turns into mean glance at Aiden as man says: "He was nothing good. He was a psychopath" to Ella, letting go of her. Ella takes a deep breath before she attacks Aiden. "You know nothing about him. If you don't shut your mouth, I will kill you" Ella speaks to Aiden voice low, filled with anger showing that she is serious and ready to attack if Aiden continues this.  
Ray tries to calm both down as duo are staring at each others angrily. "Okay, once you have calmed the fuck down, I can tell the plan to you" Ray sigh heavily looking at duo, who nods to him turning to look at him. "So... There has happened things in Chicago. Blume has fucked people in their asses ruthlessly. I heard things from friend of mine. People there needs our help" Ray explains to duo, who nods as understood. "Aiden has the skills to work on the field. Ella has connections and I am the one doing the hacking behind" Ray speaks to duo, who understands. "I have the connections, but I am not sure are they happy to work with you, expecially with our Vigilante" Ella takes a look at Aiden now, who rises eyebrow, but quickly turns to look at Ray. "Almost everyone I know, knew him so... Not sure is it a good idea to work with you two" Ella explains to Ray mostly without looking at Aiden at all now.  
Ray thinks some time in his mind. "Fuck. I can stay behind, but Aiden can't..." Ray thinks out loud. Ella sighs then. "I can work as a backup. If Fox is doing his things and I am doing other things, maybe we can work this out. But no one must know that we are working together" Ella speaks to duo, like warning them and Ray nods to her still thinking a little. Ella then turns to look at Aiden. "If you fuck with me, I won't hesitate killing you" Ella warns Aiden, who won't say a word to her.  
Ray just sighs to duo. "Well, first we need information from here and there" Ray like thinks out loud and now duo nods to him. "I can start first from underground. Like digging around in those dirty businesses around the city" Ella giggles softly to duo taking her phone. "And in mean time I do some investigations around the town" Aiden speaks after Ella. "And I will be the back up for you and check what Blume is up to" Ray ends talking and everyone gets up, leaving the room.  
As Aiden is driving, Ray calls to him. "This is our channel. You can call here and we all can hear you" Ray explains to duo, who are quite surprised. "Well, this is surprising" Ella laughs a little. "It's kinda convenient, right?" Ray laughs making duo give a laugh: "Indeed".  
"By the way Ray, how's kids?" Ella giggles to channel and Aiden asks: "Kids?" from Ray, who sighs heavily. "They are fine. Enjoying their lifes" Rays smile can be heard in his voice. As if he is little proud and happy..? Aiden thinks sometime, but then remembers that Ray has told him about those young DedSec hackers. "And your daughter? Did you keep your promise?" Ella gives a laugh now. "Girl made sure I did" Ray laughs now little loudly as he thinks about Lucy.  
Aiden drives to centre of the city and leaves his car to just walk. He listens to Rays talking with Ella, being suspicious of this new woman. It reminds him of his past, but he just shakes his head to let it pass. He can't stay in the past again. He promised to help Ray, so now it's time to help him.  
As Ella ends the call from her side, Aiden and Ray starts to talk. "How does it feel to be back in Chicago?" Ray asks from Aiden, who sighs, looking around the city. "Not sure what to think about it. Haven't been here since you know what" Aiden answers to Ray, who gives a laugh. "It's gonna be fine" Rays smile can be heard in his voice. He is on good mood. "I hope so. But that much haven't changed" Aiden gives a laugh as he walks to small coffee shop to buy a coffee.  
At the same time Ella is meeting with Felix and others in her club which is still closed. "Everyone! I need to talk with you!" Ella announces to everyone, who walks to see her. "I promised to help an old friend, so don't get surprised if I ask you to do something weird. Of course you get better payment for those things. I still have no idea, what this will bring to us, but we will see" Ella laughs a little as she speaks to her employees. "Ella darling" Now Felix laughs and continues then: "I am pretty sure we are helping you no matter what, right guys?" and everyone cheers with little laughing.  
Ella is quite surprised, but happy. "What do you need?" Now Hank, a fellow fixer, asks from Ella, who leans against bar counter. Hank is caucasian bald man with strong wide shoulders and leather jacket. His nose is huge and strong and his eyes are thin. "We are checking what is going on with Blume from underground. I heard they are planning something for Chigaco. And that's gonna be our problem. So, I promised to help those guys" Ella explains to group, who nods. "I will take you to someone. He knows what to do" now a guy, Juan, tells Ella, who thanks him. Juan is Mexican fixer, nice guy. He is tall and has dark short hair and proud straight nose. His dark eyes mysterious and his lips are full. "Thank you everyone! I will remember this!" Ella thanks everyone with smile on her face and everyone just laughs to her: "Just do your job".  
As Felix has given an envelope for Ella, she and Juan leaves to see this Juans "friend". Juan is driving and Ella sits at front seat checking envelope. Full of cash. "500€" She speaks to herself and Juan gives a laugh. "You gonna give that to him?" Juan asks and Ella nods. "A payment" Ella smirks to male, who gives a laugh.  
Duo gets to old apartment at Pawnee. Juan knocks the door and ragged person opens the door. Man has dirty, long hair, his skin is dirty and he looks like he just fell into a dungheap. "Remember that favour you owned me?" Juan asks from man, who nods. He opens the door and duo walks inside. "This is my boss. Boss. This is Wallace" Juan introduces duo to each others.  
Wallace sits down to computer. Ella walks to him with USB-stick. "I need to find out what Blume is up to. I was told that you could find that information for me" Ella smirks to man, giving him the USB-stick, and man nods to her. He starts writing something to computer.  
Ella turns to look at Juan, who smiles to her. "He knows what he is doing. He is a good hacker. Works underground" Juan explains to Ella, who takes a look at Wallace. Wallace glances at Ella now. "I worked for Blume, so I don't trust them" Wallace explains to Ella, who nods. "I can understand why" Ella smiles now, making Wallace give a smile too.  
Soon Wallace is ready. He gives data to Ella with USB-stick and gives her a smile. "That's all I can find now. If you need more, please, come to see me. I try to help the best I can" Wallace tells Ella, who nods. "Thank you, Wallace. I appreciate this" Ella smiles now to man, giving him an envelope and then leaves with Juan.  
Duo sits in car and Juan starts to drive. In car, Ella calls to Ray. "Helloh, old man. I am ready. Where do we meet?" Ella asks from Ray, who laughs to her. He sends a message to Ella. "That's the address of the apartment where we can meet" Ray tells then to woman, who thanks him. "I'll meet you there" Ella laughs slightly and Ray ends the call. "Leave me at this address" Ella shows message to Juan, who nods.   
Juan drives to a motel. "Is this right place?" Juan asks and Ella nods. "Probably. Thank you, Juan" Ella smiles and Juan nods. "It's always pleasure to help you" Juans smiles to Ella, who gives a laugh. She leaves the car and Juan drives away. Ella takes a look at message again. "112..." Ella thinks in her mind and walks to door. She knocks the door and Ray opens it. Ella just walks in and sees nice apartment which is fully furnished.  
There's bedroom, small kitchen, with dining room in it and living room and of course bathroom. It's nice small set of rooms. In bedroom is just double sized bed, small table next to it with trash can under it and small dresser. In kitchen, there's everything you need. Except food. And there's nice table. Bathroom is spacious and shower looks nice. Well, in Ellas mind.  
Ella walks around and then to living room where's two computers and Rays laptop. "Why I am not surprised?" Ella giggles making Ray laugh too as she is checking computers. Soon Aiden walks in apartment door too. As Aiden gets to living room, Ray shows keys to him. "Aiden. This is gonna be your place" Ray laughs giving keys to Aiden, who is surprised and takes a look at Ray, being suspicious. Ray just rises his hands. "I have another place for myself" Ray smiles now and takes a look at Ella, who sits down on couch. "So. What did you two find?" Ella asks from duo, who both sits down, Ray taking his laptop as Ella gives USB-stick to him.  
There's name that pops up few times; Emerson Contreras. Trio are getting suspicious and starts to seek information about him. Blumes employee. "He works as a Blumes Chief marketing officers, CMOs, assistant" Ray reads from his laptop making trio think more. "What he has against people?" Ella asks now crossing her arms. "We have to find out" Aiden says now.  
As Ella is leaving, Aiden takes hold of her arm. "Let me go!" Ella snarls to man, pulling herself out of the hold. "Where are you going?" Aiden asks now and Ella takes a look in his eyes. "You are suspicious about me. How funny" Ella laughs now taking a strong stance and Aiden crosses his arms. "Yes, I am. And for a reason" Aiden says to Ella, who sighs heavily. "I am just doing my job in this plan" Ella snorts and starts to walk away. "I am going to lurk some data from friend of mine" Ella tells duo, Aiden being suspicious and Ray just nods. "Let's see are you worth of your words, brat" Aiden just comments little angrily to Ella, who stops.  
Ella turns to look at Aiden, being fucking angry and annoyed. "I will fucking kill you, old man..." Ella snarls to Aiden, who snorts: "I would love to see you try". And that's when Ella and Aiden starts a fisticuffs. Punches are thrown from side to side, both being good at this, fight being evenly matched. Ray takes his laptop and his beer on his arms and moves to other side of the room with them as duo are moving around the room, throwing punches and kicks at each others.  
Ella kicks Aiden, but man takes hold on her leg and throws her away from him. She falls on the floor on her back, but quickly rolls up attacking Aiden again. As Aiden blocks her punches, she kicks his knee and hits his cheek with her right fist, making his head turn to side. And as he turns to look back at Ella, she is aiming her pistol at Aidens head.  
Aiden is staring into Ellas eyes, who is looking emotionless. "Just as I thought. You are a cheater" Aiden sighs making Ella smile. "Isn't it just a way to survive?" Ella asks from Aiden, who snorts: "It's just you bad guys" to Ella, who takes better hold of her gun, but slowly takes it back. She puts it in it's holster and takes distance to Aiden, who is staring at her being suspicious. Ella is just looking at Aiden with proud smirk on her face, holding her chin high. Ray walks back to table. He puts his laptop on it and takes a look at duo. "You two stop fighting before I have to use a taser" Ray snarls to duo, who nods to him apologizing right away. "Fucking kids..." Ray curses to himself drinking his beer.  
Aiden moves closer to Ella, who is just smiling to him, trying to annoy him. "I have years of experience of playing with people like you" Aiden snarls to Ella, who gives a laugh taking step closer to Aiden. "Oh, really?" She asks like she is surprised, but just mocks Aiden and continues: "Then, please. Try me" smiling while looking into Aidens eyes, being as intimidating as Aiden is.  
"What did I say about that taser?" Ray sighs heavily as he continues his doings at his laptop. Now both Ella and Aiden takes distance to each others. They walk back to other sides of living room, sitting down. "T-Bone this is a bad plan" Aiden warns Ray, who wonders rising his head. Aiden glances at Ella and then turns back to Ray. "Are you serious?!" Ella snarls to Aiden, who nods. "You two would be in problems without me" Ella states strongly, crossing her arms now.  
Aiden gives a laugh. "We have done these things before together" Aiden tells Ella, who laughs now. "Oh, you mean that time you got in his apartment and fixers tried to catch you?" Ella asks from Ray and Aiden, who both rises eyebrow in wonder. "It was me, who called the fixers" Ella tells to duo, who are surprised. "I was there. And I saw both of you" Ella smirks to men, who are getting little scared. "And that USB-stick. It was mine" Ella bites her tongue softly while smirking as she winks eye at men, who both are even more surprised. "I know things" Ellas voice is low with anger as she looks at Aiden.  
Aiden then takes a look at Ray, but turns to Ella quickly who gets up. "Why were you on his side?" Aiden asks from Ella, who turns angry pretty quickly: "Why you care?" while looking angrily at Aiden, who is trying to find a way to break her. "You know by facts that he wasn't a good man" Aiden tells Ella, who nods laughing. "I know that very well, but you don't know anything about our relationship" Ella says angrily to Aiden, who rises his chin. "Then what was your relationship like? He set the pace and control?" Aiden kinda guesses. He found a way to break Ella. Ray is staring at duo staying silent. He is too old for this.  
Ella takes step towards Aiden, looking at him angrily. "His love towards me was pure, just like my love towards him" Ella states strongly to Aiden, who rises eyebrow. "But was it real?" Man asks now face serious, staring into Ellas eyes. "Our love was real, unlike your intelligence" Ella snarls to Aiden now making Ray give a laugh.  
Aiden crosses his arms as he looks at Ella. Ella snorts then. "I despise you, Aiden. You are nothing, but a hollow man" Ella says to Aiden turning her back to him. "He was a liar! You cannot believe in anything he said!" Aiden tries to defend his words. Ella turns quickly to look at him angry as Hell. "He at least kept people dear to him alive!" Ella yells now to Aiden, who shudders. He is getting angry too.  
Aiden gets up now being angry. "You know nothing of what really happened" Aiden says voice low at Ella, who gives a laugh rising her hands on her sides. "I am not fucking lying, or am I, Aiden?!" Ella yells to man, who goes silent. Even Ray goes silent. "You couldn't keep her safe and that's gonna haunt you the rest of your pathetic life!" Ella continues yelling now pointing at Aiden, who is now frozen to his place. Ray is surprised of all this. He didn't wait for Ella to break that grievously.  
As Aiden can't answer anymore, Ella takes step backwards, looking at silent man in front of her. Aiden doesn't know how to answer... Maybe it's for the best. "You are not a hero. You are just a man with some hacking tools" Ella says now annoyedly looking at Aiden, who takes one more look at Ella. "So fuck you, Aiden" Ella snarls to man, showing her right middle finger at him and walks away quickly, leaving Aiden and Ray together in apartment.


	2. What are you fighting for?

Group has gathered together to meet at Aidens apartment. Ella sits down annoyedly. "Do we have to work together with him?" Ella asks little disappointedly. Ray just curses to himself as he is checking map: "For fucks sake..." as he listens to Ella. "This is inconvenient" Aiden comments taking a look at Ella, who just turn up her nose at Aiden. "Go to Hell, Aiden" Ella snarls to man, who sighs: "I would love to, but I don't want to see you again" laughing slightly and Ella fakes a laugh badly. "Ha-ha-ha, so clever. Go fuck yourself" Ella snarls to Aiden again and man turns to look at her.   
Suddenly Ray hits table with his fist and yells: "COME ON, BRATS!" and startling duo. Then he takes a deep breath. "Okay. The plan is this. I need you to get here to download the data. Problem is there's gonna be a gang against you, so we might need more help" Ray explains to duo, who nods to him. "As I get data, I will decrypt it" Ray tells then and gets up with Ella. "I can handle this alone" Ella winks eye at Ray, who rises eyebrow in wonder.  
"I am coming with you" Aiden says out of nowhere. Ella crosses her arms angrily. "You really can't listen to me, can you?" Ella sighs at Aiden, who shrugs: "You are not worth it" Aiden says. And before Ella can answer, Ray shows his taser, putting it on for a moment, shocking both Ella and Aiden. "Be good now" Ray sighs as he drinks his coffee. Ella takes a deep breath but walks out of the apartment, Aiden following her.  
Duo sits in Aidens car and Ray starts speaking to them through their channel. "So. We need to get to gang area. Aiden, you had that fixer friend?" Ray speaks and Aiden quickly fixes it saying: "He is not my friend" and makes Ella giggles to him. Ray sighs at the other side of channel, as Aiden starts up his car. "Anyway. Don't get in trouble" Ray like comments and ends the call. "How disappointing" Ella just comments, but Aiden won't say anything as he starts driving.  
Aiden drives to old place he has many memories with, The Wards. "Oh. This is where Iraq died" Ella sighs as duo drives past Black Viceroys old base. Aiden takes a look at Ella, who glances at him. "I know it was you. You did a good job" Ella smirks now and Aiden wonders even more, shaking his head, but he won't ask. He drives to near gang area where data should be.  
"We need to get inside this gang area" Ella thinks as she checks cameras with her phone. "I messaged some help. So don't get scared" Aiden informs Ella, who just nods taking her pistols. "I know how to handle these things" Ella just laughs as she checks her pistols just like Aiden does.  
Duo gets out of the car and sneaks to area. It's easy. They sneak to a camera, finding cameras from inside. Soon duo finds the way to get the data. This is like too easy? And just after that, Ella and Aiden are in a little problem, being caught by a gang. But suddenly few of them are shot and in that hysteria, Aiden and Ella takes down most of the group.  
Ella gets tackled, but he kills man. As she is laying on the ground on her back, a man aims his pistol at her. "You annoy me" Man snarls to Ella, who is little scared now. Suddenly Aiden takes man down with his baton. He turns to Ella, who gets up quickly. "Thanks I guess" Ella takes a deep breath being relieved and thankful that she is alive. As Ella gets up a last one rises submachine gun towards them.  
As duo rises their hands, man laughs to them. "Where have you been?" Aiden asks with a annoyed voice and man rises eyebrow. "What?" Man asks wondering. "He wasn't talking to you" man hears a laughing voice speaks to him behind him. And as he turns around, there's an Asian man in a white suit standing behind him and stabs him to death.  
Aiden and Ella lowers their hands, Ella smiling to this new guy as Aiden is not that excited. He is Jordi Chin. Asian Fixer and Aidens acquaintance. "I like your style, sir" Ella smiles to man, who gives a laugh as he lowers man he stabbed on the ground. "Thank you, m'lady" Jordi smiles to Ella, who gives a laugh walking to Jordi. She holds out her hand to man. "I am Ella. Nice to meet you sir" woman introduces herself to man, who takes hold of her hand. He gives kiss on top her hardel and smiles to her: "Jordi Chin" making Ella smile brighter.  
Aiden sighs heavily taking a look at duo. "Good you get along" Aiden gives a sigh as he is looking at duo. "Well, at least you have a nice friend, something you are not" Ella snarls to Aiden, who turns to look away from her. "He is not my friend" Aiden sighs massaging his forehead. "You two don't get along" Jordi chuckles looking at duo, who both turns to him asking: "How did you see that?" with annoyed faces.  
Jordi just laughs to duo, who are now both crossing their arms. "Just like old times" Jordi comments and Aiden sighs. "This time I don't want you to betray me or I will kill you" Aiden snarls pressuring word: "will" to Jordi, who bows to him. "Do not worry" Jordi smirks little elegantly, if you can say that about him.  
Ella is little curious now. "What was like your past together?" Ella asks from Jordi, who turns to her now smirking. "It wasn't the brightest, that's for sure" Jordi jokes a little. "I can see that already" Ella giggles now glancing at Aiden, who crosses his arms snorting as he looks at duo. He is little concerned that duo gets along so well, thinking that they might backstab him at anytime. He tries to shake thought out of his mind.  
Suddenly Ellas phone rings and she answers to it. "Yes, old man? Yeah, we are coming" Ella ends the call quickly and turns to look at Aiden, who without saying any words, understands what Ellas look means. He nods to Ella and Ella turns to Jordi. "It was nice to meet you, mr.Chin" Ella grins looking at Jordi, who bows to her giving kiss on top of her hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you, my lady" Jordi speaks to Ella, who gives a soft giggle now.  
She then walks past Aiden with smile on her face, towards their car. Aiden glances at Jordi. "I like your girlfriend. She's pretty and nice" Jordi smirks while looking at Aiden. Aiden shows angry face at him, like being annoyed and furious at the same time. "She is not my girlfriend, and you can keep her if you want to" Aiden snarls at Jordi, who just laughs as Aiden walks away, following Ella to his car.  
Duo goes back to see Ray, who is happy to get the data. He starts right away to decrypt it. He is kinda excited. As Ella asks what data is, Ray says he will tell when he is ready with it. Aiden rises eyebrow as he sees how excited Ray is. He is getting curious of this data.  
Ray then turns to look at Ella suddenly. "Ella, I was thinking. Is this going to be a problem to your business?" Ray wonders and Ella giggles to him. "As long as we don't get caught, It's okay" Ella smiles to Ray, who nods. "Business?" Aiden wonders now turning to look at Ella. "Illegal things. Fixers, guns... Such things" Ella smirks while looking at Aiden, who turns towards Ray now looking at him little annoyedly.  
"So it wasn't enough that she was that ratboys girlfriend, but she is also a mob boss?!" Aiden yells to Ray, but now Ella gets up angrily trying to defend herself and Ray. "Hey! I am not a mob boss! I am!.. Umm..." Ella goes silent for a moment, but claps her hands together as she gets the right word. "I am a entrepreneur!" Ella crosses her arms little proudly, holding her chin high and Aiden facepalms sighing heavily as he shakes his head. "That doesn't make it sound any better..." Aiden mutters to himself.  
Ella turns up her nose and puckers up her lips as she looks at Aiden, who sits down now. Man sighs again taking a look at floor and then at duo again. "Ray, I hope I can trust in you two with this" Aiden like comments and Ray nods: "You can. I promise" with a smile to man, who takes a look at Ella. "I promise, I will disappear after we are done with this. You don't have to worry about it" Ella smiles annoyedly to man, who thinks sometime, but won't say anything.  
Ella then sits down on couch checking her phone. Aiden sits down on armchair. "Why you trust her so much?" Aiden asks suddenly and Ray takes a look at Aiden, just like Ella. Ray doesn't even need to think what to answer. "She spared my life" Ray says voice strong and clear. Aiden thinks sometime, but nods then just as he wonders. "There's a lot of things you don't know about, but I am willing to tell you these if you help us. We need your help" Ray speaks to Aiden, who gives a small smile to man then. "I promised to help you" Aiden says getting up and continues then: "I just want to know who to trust to".  
Now Ray gets up. He walks to his Aiden then. He gives Aiden his wristwatch. "I got that from my so called daughter. She broke my old watch when I saved her. She felt like she wanted to pay it back" Ray speaks to Aiden, who wonders. He is not following anymore.   
Ray takes his wristwatch back smiling as he watches it and puts it back on his wrist. "I have to say... Knowing that she is safe is enough for me. We have to know what we are fighting for. I am fighting for her safety. For everyones safety. So I am willing to take risks. What are you fighting for?" Ray speaks to Aiden, who goes silent for solid five minutes. He is just thinking. Ella thinks in her mind what Defalt would say to all this. She shakes her head, holding her tears as she is remembering Defalt.  
Ray sits back down to his laptop. Aiden is still silent just thinking. He remembers Nicole, Jackson, his past, his friends, all his actions and people, who needs his help. He then gets up. "I fight for justice. For freedom. To protect people. That's all" Aiden says as he takes a look at Ray. "Are you willing to take a risk?" Ray asks and Aiden nods slowly. "Sometimes I have to" Aiden takes a look at Ella, who gives him a soft smile now.  
Ray starts to talk now about their mission. "So the data. It contains information for our next step. I found small group of fixer that works under Emerson Contreras and his dirty business. This data was their messages" Ray explains to duo, surprising duo. "Thanks to data you brought me together" Ray smirks to duo. Duo takes a look at each others, without saying a word. "Now what?" Ella asks then making everyone turn silent.  
Aiden takes his phone. "We could take those fixers down" Aiden thinks out loud and Ray and Ella takes a look at each others and then at Aiden. "What did those messages say? Is there something that could help us?" Ella turns to Ray, who then goes back to check. He nods few times while scratches his beard. "I need little more time with these" Ray speaks to duo, who nods. "Well then. I need to do few things" Ella smiles to duo getting up from her chair. Ray just nods to her without saying a word.  
Ella leaves apartment and Aiden sighs heavily: "She is hard to read" and his words makes Ray give a laugh. "Don't try to read her. Try to understand her" Ray speaks while checking all data he has in his hands now. "Why she spared your life? Wasn't she an enemy?" Aiden asks with quite wondering voice. "She called it "act of mercy". She knows she can't turn back time. She is trying to make things right. She knew I have people who cares about me waiting for me to come back. And she gave me a change to help her. This is the way" Ray speaks to Aiden, who actually... Starts to understand Ella more. "She is quite similar with you. Both have burning passion towards protecting the innocent. You are protectors. The Guardians" Ray smiles now and Aiden starts to smile too. He gives a laugh then and Ray asks about his life now and duo starts to talk together about other things.  
At the next day, Ella comes to see Aiden and Ray at Parker Square where they start their plan. As Ella is talking with Ray, man notices ring on her ring finger. It's a silver ring with one blue stone. "What is that?" Ray asks from Ella pointing at ring as Ella smiles softly to him giving a small laugh. "I found it from his stuffs... Not sure did he want to propose me or is it something else, but to me it's a memory of him. A sign that I am still his. And now men won't all the time ask for my number or try to get close to me" Ella jokes a little explaining ring to Ray, who wonders sometime, but smiles then softly to woman. He knows that she needs this.  
As Aiden and Jordi walks to duo, Ray tells about his plan and group listens carefully to him. Aiden notices ring now too. "Ray. Don't tell me you are into younger ones..." Aiden sighs as he looks at Ray now and points at Ella. Ray rises eyebrow at man and Ella stares at man eyes open wide. "Excuse me?" Ella asks then and Aiden sighs: "Ring".  
Ella laughs then a bit loudly and little hysterically. "Sorry. But I am not that kind of girl. He could be my father" Ella laughs to Aiden as she crosses her arms. "Sugar daddy?" Jordi jokes now a little and Ella laughs: "Why would I need sugar daddy? I have enough money of my own" as she waves her hand in disbelief. Ray and Aiden both wonders as they look at Ella. Ella smirks then trying to hold her laughter. "He left everything to me. And I mean everything" Ella smiles to trio. Aiden and Ray are surprised and Jordi just wonders what group are talking about.  
Ella then takes relaxed stance looking at trio. Jordi takes a look at Aiden and Ray and then turns to look at Ella. "What are you talking about?" Jordi asks and Ella gives a laugh. "About my boyfriend" Ella smiles to Jordi, who nods being little suspicious, but doesn't ask. "I came to ask for you, lady" Jordi smiles to Ella, who is little surprised. "This is a pleasant surprise" Ella giggles happily to Jordi, who is just smiling when Aiden sighs and Ray scratches back of his head.  
Jordi takes a look at Aiden. "Is this okay, Pearce?" Jordi asks from Aiden, who takes a look at Ella. "I don't need her" Aiden just says coldly and makes Ella snort. "Let's go then" Jordi smiles to Ella, who nods happily and takes hold of his arm. Jordi leads Ella away from duo.  
Aiden sighs heavily as he looks at duo, who leaves to car. They get in and drives away. Aiden then turns to Ray, who is suspicious. "I don't like her" Aiden snarls to Ray, who gives a laugh. "I know" Ray just answers and starts leading Aiden to car, explaining their plan to him better.  
Soon Ella and Jordi are walking around together holding cases which looks like instrument cases. When they get to a building, they stop in front of it, looking around and then at building. "This one is perfect" Jordi smiles looking at building and then at woman, who nods to him.  
Duo gets easily inside by pretending to be a couple. They smile to an old couple, who walks past them with smiles on their faces as Ella is holding Jordis arm. As they get in elevator they push the button to certain floor. As calm music plays on the background, Jordi turns to look at Ella, who is checking her pistol. "Should we order pizza?" Man asks with a grin and Ella giggles: "What shall we do to the pizza-guy?" to him hiding the pistol in her jacket and makes Jordi laugh.  
Then doors opens and duo walks to a apartments door. Ella hides against wall as Jordi stands in front of door. As door opens, Jordi takes man in hold pushing him inside the room as Ella closes the door quickly. She checks rooms and there's a man smoking weed. She takes him in hold and brings him to Jordi, who tapes him to a chair next to other guy, who is also taped to chair. As Ella checks apartment, she finds drugs. A lot of them.  
Duo ties men and leaves them in bedroom. "We are borrowing your house for awhile" Jordi smiles to men, who just nods quickly being scared as Hell. As they leave bedroom, door still open, they walk to living room. Both takes their guns starting to put the pieces together. Ella has Barrett M99 and Jordi has Barrett M90. As they are ready, they go to check the view. "Perfect" Jordi gives a laugh looking at view and then at Ella, who nods.  
They take their positions and informs Aiden, who is ready to start his part of the plan. Aiden starts to hack one of fixers phone. And fixer sees this quickly. Or actually that someone is hacking him. "Hey guys!" Man turns to his friends, who all starts to seek for Aiden. As Aiden is ready, he takes a car and gets fixers attention. Fixers starts to chase Aiden with car.  
At the same time Ella and Jordi are waiting for Aiden and fixers. Ray comes to see duo in the apartment. "Hey, be careful" Ray says quickly as Ella checks area with her snipers scope. She can already see Aiden and fixers coming. "I am always careful" Ella smirks to Ray and then takes a look at Jordi, who nods to her.  
As Aiden drives away from his chasers, Ella shoots one fixer cars engine making it catch fire. "Aiden, speed up..." Ella speaks to herself and now car which is on flames, drives to side and falls off the bridge. Aiden drives to safety and Ray and Ella sighs in relief. As Aiden parks his car, just like other people, he sneaks away from scene.  
Aiden gets to construction area where he is waiting for people to stop looking for him. As he is leaving he meets one from fixers. They start fighting, but fixer is pretty good. He is winning the fight. As Aiden falls on the ground, man takes a pistol in his hand. As man is holding a gun aiming it at Aiden, who is on the ground wounded and tries to get away with persuasion, man is getting little angry to Aiden.   
Ella is with Ray and Jordi on buildings rooftop. Ella takes her sniper, BarrettM99, quickly looking at fighting scene with it. "That's too risky! What if you miss?! What if you hit Aiden?!" Ray yells to Ella, who lays down near the edge of rooftop. "You are forgetting something" Ella smirks as she aims her sniper at target now. Men are little suspicious about her. "I. Don't. Miss" Ella says angrily and shoots. Men can see, how her bullet pierces targets heads side cleanly and then breaks into million pieces as it hits the ground far away from Aiden.  
Man falls on the ground dead, bleeding on the asphalt as Aiden gets up. He turns to look around, searching for shooter and rises his head to look up, now seeing trio. Ray is cheering for Ella, who gets up holding her sniper rifle as she looks down at Aiden. Quickly she gives firearm to Jordi and walks away, leaving duo on the rooftop, without saying a word, escaping before Aiden can find her.  
Aiden meets Ray as Jordi has disappeared already with weapons. "Where's-?" Aiden manages to ask, when Ray just shakes his head. Jordi calls Aiden suddenly. "Just for your information. Your little guardian angel left towards Ambrose Theatre" Jordi informs Aiden, who thanks him. "How did you know?" Aiden thinks, but won't ask. Better stay silent. He then starts running while checking cameras. Ray just gives a laugh and leaves towards his base.  
Aiden runs here and there and sees Ella walking at side street. He runs to her taking hold of her hand and Ella gets little surprised. Ella takes distance to Aiden. "What do you want?" Ella asks little angrily and Aiden takes a look in her eyes, being serious. "I want to thank you" Aiden says, making Ella give a laugh and turn away.  
Aiden stops Ella, who is walking away, with his words. "You saved me" Aiden says, making Ella stop walking. She turns to look at Aiden face plain and emotionless. Slowly, she nods few time. "Thank you" Aiden says clearly to Ella, who looks away then starting to walk away saying: "Don't thank me. I just paid back a favor" back to Aiden, who walks to her taking hold of her arm making her turn to look into his eyes. "You protected me" Aiden says now face serious. "Yeah, I did. Does it make any change?" Ella asks now annoyedly pulling herself out of the hold.  
As she is walking away, Aiden stops her by saying: "Let me thank you" and Ella takes one more look into his eyes. "No. It would only make me think differently of you" Ella states strongly as she looks into Aidens green eyes. She leaves quickly, leaving Aiden stand alone in the darkness of the sidestreet.


	3. Protecting the innocent

As Aiden is hacking, a man sneaks behind him. Just when he is about to shoot Aiden, Ella just casually kicks mans back making him fall on his stomach and his gun flies to Aiden. "Be little more careful, will ya?" Ella like asks from Aiden, who just snorts as he takes a look at man, whose hand Ella stomps with her high heel as he tries to take a knife from the ground. Aidens eyes are like locked at Ella, who in other hand is looking at man on the ground. Somehow... Woman is becoming more interesting in his eyes?  
Aiden can finally process his thoughts as Ella asks what they should do to the man. As Aiden is answering, Ella knocks man out and drops him on the ground again. "You getting ready?" Ella smiles to Aiden, who nods. "I have downloaded almost all data" Aiden tells Ella, who nods to him taking a look around then.  
After data is downloaded, Aiden gets up and duo are leaving. As Aiden and Ella are running away, Aiden takes hold of Ella and pulls her to shelter. Ella gives Aiden a questioning look and then duo sees a SWAT enforcer. "What the Hell did we do?" Ella whispers to Aiden, who smirks. "Seems like Blume doesn't like us" Aiden jokes whispering and makes Ella smirk. "I have an idea, but I am not sure will it work" Aiden whispers to Ella, who takes a look at man. She is ready.  
Aiden hacks small device on the wall making it explode and enforcer falls on his knees. When Aiden has get enforcer on its knees, Ella jumps on Enforces shoulders, taking off his helmet and just casually flips backwards taking enforcer down with her. As enforcer is down, he tries to get up, but Aiden hits him with his baton, knocking him out. Quickly Aiden takes hold of Ellas hand helping her up and duo runs away quickly.  
As they are enough far away, duo takes a breath and laughs a little together. "Little thrill to our lives?" Ella like asks and Aiden gives a laugh nodding. Duo walks on street and meets Ellas acquaintance, who has brought a car to duo. Man takes duo near to Aidens apartment, where Ray is waiting for duo already. Aiden and Ella walks to Aidens apartment and Ray greets duo inside the living room.  
Duo sits down on armchairs and Ray takes a look at them. "I found some data. I want you to see these too" Ray tells duo, who are wondering a bit as they see Rays concern on his face. All three starts checking files and go through them like looking for something, but they don't know what.  
Aiden sees soundfile along with other files. He decides to put it on and slow music starts to play from his computer. Ella gets shocked. She stares at computer, where music comes from. Song is familiar. Too familiar. It's her song. Song Defalt made for her, Ballad of Ella.  
Ella hides her ears as she listens to music. "Please... Shut it down..." Ella begs now as she tries to not listen to music, so she wouldn't remember. Aiden takes a look at her wondering as he puts the song away. Ella moves her hands taking a look at Aiden, eyes teary. She takes a deep breath, like trying to encourage herself to get up as she tries to dry her tears. "He... Made that song for me" Ella explains to Aiden, who nods slowly understanding why woman was so down. "I am sorry" Aiden says silently and Ella shakes her head: "Don't be".  
Ray takes a look at duo and smiles softly. "You are starting to get along" Ray notes and duo takes a look at each others and then at Ray. "Yeah. I guess it was already time" Aiden says now turning to Ella, who smiles to man kindly, nodding and agreeing with him. Ray just shakes his head laughing.   
Out of nowhere Aiden phone rings. It's Jordi. "Hey. Just wanted to warn you. Now when you are back, people want you down. So be careful" Jordi tells Aiden, who is little surprised. "Thanks" Aiden just says and Jordi gives a laugh. "We should meet. Plan a little" Jordi suggests and Aiden takes a look at Ella. "I am taking Ella with me. Let's meet at City Marina" Aiden suggests to man, who agrees and ends the call. Aiden gets up and Ella follows his lead. Ray just nods to duo. "I tell you if I find anything interesting" Ray chuckles to duo, who nods to him. "Let's go" Aiden says and duo leaves apartment.  
Aiden hops in car and Ella sits on front seat. "Where are we going?" Ella asks curiously and Aiden starts up his car. "We are going to meet Jordi" Aiden tells Ella, who is little surprised. "Isn't he a fixer? How good is he?" Ella continues with questions and Aiden laughs. "He is good, but not good enough to take me down" Aiden jokes a little making Ella giggle to him.  
Duo goes to City Marina, meeting Jordi there, who is already waiting for duo. "Hello, m'lady" Jordi smiles to Ella, who greets him with smile and holds out her hand. "Hello, good sir" Ella greets Jordi, who then gives kiss on top of Ellas hand. Ella just chuckles and Aiden sighs heavily, as he looks at duo.  
Trio starts planning together about their new things and Jordi promises to help duo the best he can. He is going to be their fixer, the backup and Ella promises to pay with Aiden to him for his help. "I am surprised you are back in Chicago, Pearce" Jordi smirks as he speaks to Aiden. "If you betroy me, I promise you..." Aiden like threatens Jordi, who rises his hands carefreely. "Don't worry. I take care of people wanting to take you down" Jordi tells his idea to Aiden, who is now little surprised by this. He didn't wait for Jordi to be helpful. "I am doing much for you" Jordi smiles. Ella knows why. Or she has a hunch. Aiden is like a friend to Jordi... Or that is what Ella thinks.  
"Aiden, dear" Ella turns to Aiden now, who rises eyebrow. "He is your friend" Ella smiles now and Aiden snorts. "He is not my friend, neither are you since you are on rats side" Aiden sighs heavily and Ella gets little surprised. She then walks away from duo, being little annoyed. She just started to like Aiden.  
"You really have no idea, how to talk to a representative of the opposite sex, do you?" Jordi speaks to Aiden, who crosses his arms looking at man in front of him little annoyedly. "If you ask for my opinion, that is not a appropriate way to talk to a woman or anyone" Jordi tells to Aiden, who then turns to look at Ella, who is few meters away, leaning against wall while being annoyed.  
Aiden straightens his back and walks to Ella. "Ella, I want to talk" Aiden starts, but as woman turns around to see him, he sees how full of rage she is. "I am tired of this Aiden! You blaming him about everything!" Ella yells angrily to Aiden, who rises eyebrow. "We see things differently" Aiden says, trying to be gentle. That's when Ella breaks.  
Ella gets up and walks right in front of Aiden. "The difference is that I know his side of the story! When you saw him as an enemy, a man who stood on your way, I saw a man, who did his job! When you saw him as an insane person, I saw him more sane than the most people around me! I saw him as a man, who just wanted to be seen! A man, who loved me more than anything or anyone else!" Ella yells to Aiden, who listens to her, looking into her eyes as Ella is fighting against tears, but she ends up crying as she continues on yelling.  
As she bursts into tears, hiding her face and feels how she is about to fall on her knees, Aiden comes next to her and lowers his hand on Ellas shoulder making her rise her head to look into Aiden eyes. "We saw everything differently, but at the end, it's the same story" Aiden says to Ella, who wonders what man means. "Because of everything that happened before, you are now suffering and that's wrong" Aiden sighs as he wipes Ellas tears softly. "Don't blame him" Ella tries to speak under her broken voice, Aiden managing to understand her somehow. "I don't. This is my fault too" Aiden says then to Ella, who shudders. "But Ella... I can promise something. Pain is not gonna last forever" Aiden gives small smile to Ella, who looks at him suspiciously, but nods to him then.  
Ray calls to duo asking for them to come see him as quickly as possible. Duo tells Jordi that they have to leave now and Jordi nods taking a look at clock. "Look how time flies. I have an appointment" Jordi smirks and duo knows what this means. Jordi gives kiss on Ellas hand smiling to her. "Till we meet again" Jordi says and walks away. Aiden and Ella leaves too and goes to meet Ray.  
Ray is checking all data he finds and there's few notes of man called Wallace Nixon. "We have to find this Wallace Nixon" Ray tells duo, who nods to him. Ella takes her phone as she gets message. "I have to go. I'll check if I find any information about him" Ella tells duo and leaves apartment.  
She goes to her club where she meets Juan and Hank. They tell new things for Ella, about their enemies and what they have done. "We have to take care of them. We have to protect the club" Ella tells duo. She then calls out to Felix, who comes to see Ella. All walks to Ellas office, where they talk about new plans and how to take care of their enemies. Felix promises to handle things with Hank and Juan and Ella starts checking her data, looking for information about this Wallace Nixon.  
Ella checks everything with her computer and gets up quickly. "I gotta go! Ray is in trouble!" Ella yells to Felix, who wonders. "But Ella! What if you get caught?-" Felix tries to stop Ella, who is almost running already. "He needs me!" Ella yells now and then runs out of the club to her car. She starts to call to Ray as she starts up the car. "Come on! Pick it up!" Ella yells to herself as she starts driving towards Rays location.  
Suddenly Ella gets a call from Aiden. "Are you with Ray?!" Ella yells quickly to man, who asks same from her. "Fuck" Both curses at the same time. "Aiden. I have an idea" Ella says suddenly making Aiden go silent. After short moment, Aiden says: "Tell me" and Ella smirks. "I need you to hack the city. Let's get him to safety. I take a place with my sniper" Ella smiles as she speaks. She stops at traffic lights and then hears Aidens words which surprises her: "Be careful" and then he ends the call.  
Ella is surprised for solid five minutes as she drives towards place she knows. Finally Ray answers to her. "What is it?" Ray asks from Ella, who sighs in relief. "You are in danger" Ella tells man, who wonders. Ella drives to nice high-rise. She takes her sniper which is in briefcase and takes an elevator to highest floor and then stairs to rooftop, whole time telling instructions to Ray. There Ella takes a look at view with her sniper looking for Ray.  
As she finds him, she follows him around and Aiden calls her. All three are now in the same channel. "I am ready" Man tells Ella, who smiles now. "Ray. You just need to drive over the bridge" Aiden commands Ray, who takes a deep breath. "I trust in you" Ray says and starts to speed up his car. Now few men in two cars tries to shoot at Ray. "FUCK!" Ray curses at phone and speeds up his car.  
Casually and quickly, Ella shoots one man who was about to shoot Ray. Aiden rises now bridge and Ray gets to other side one car behind him. Ella holds her breath and shoots cars tire making it crash against pole. "Aiden, get the Hell out of there" Ella snarls to man, who laughs now. "Ray, are you okay?" Ella asks worriedly and Rays laugh is heard now. "Yeah. Thanks" Rays smile can be heard in his voice, making Ella and Aiden smile.  
Woman packs her gun and gets out of the building, as quickly as she came in and hops in her car. As she sits down, someone knocks the window. As she turns to look at window, she is surprised. Aiden is standing there. Ella pulls window down and smiles to man. "Can I get a lift?" Aiden asks from Ella, who gives a laugh: "Get in" and Aiden sits to front seat next to Ella.  
Duo stays quiet for a long moment, until Aiden opens his mouth. "You saved him" Aiden like comments and Ella rises eyebrow in wonder. "Of course. He is a friend" Ella tells casually to Aiden, who nods but stays quiet then. Aiden has actually a question for Ella.  
Aiden takes a look at Ella. "How did you know about Lena?" Aiden asks suddenly and Ella takes a look at road. "When I was looking for information about Ray, I stumbled upon a lot of information about you. I found out your sister and her infos. She had two children. One, who died at October 26, 2012" Ella speaks as she stops to traffic lights which are red. "I.. I found her grave. And after seeing it's condition, I got someone to clean it and bring Star of Bethlehem flowers on it" Ella explains to Aiden and then continues driving, light being green now.  
Aiden turns to look at road too now. "So.. That "Rat told you to say hi". Was it?..." Aiden wonders taking a look at Ella, who nods. "It was a lie. Yes. He was never interested in your family. Only you" Ella gives a soft smile to Aiden, who is surprised. "Why you lied about it?" Aiden asks pretty quickly and Ella gives a nervous laugh. "I needed to see your reactions so I could manipulate you" Ellas voice is shaking, and Aiden understands why. She regrets it. "What made you stop that?" Aidens voice is now soft and somehow.. Calm.  
Ella takes her time to answer, but gives a small smile to then. "I started to think differently of you" Ella smiles to man, who nods. Ella turns to look at road and soon duo are at Aidens apartment. As Ella turns off her car, she sighs heavily. "I have become soft" Ella gives a laugh and Aiden laughs too: "But sometimes it's good to be soft".  
After short silence, Aiden turns to look at Ella. "Tell me... Did you tell Quinn about her?" Aiden asks from Ella, who takes a look in his eyes. Softly she shakes her head. "Our job ended as you "killed" him. We stopped playing with you after that" Ella explains to Aiden using air quotes with her hands and Aiden nods few times still thinking. "You were just a toy for a moment" Ella continues casually, as Aiden listens to her. Aiden nods, but won't say anything anymore.  
Duo walks to Aidens apartment to meet Ray. Ray is already checking everything he can. He is going through data as Aiden and Ella walks to him. "Wallace Nixon, was it?" Ray ask with little grin. "I can find a lot of information about him" Ray continues and makes Ella and Aiden laugh.  
"Wallace Nixon... A hacker. Good one, seems like it. Worked for Blume..." Ray reads mans information out loud for Aiden and Ella. "Wallace..." Ella thinks sometime, and then remember man Juan introduced to her. She turns to Aiden quickly as she yells: "WALLACE! Let's go to Pawnee! I know someone called Wallace who worked for Blume!" and Aiden takes his car keys in his hand.  
Ray gets little shocked as he is continuing to check where man is. "There's fixers coming after him. GO!" Ray yells to duo and both runs out of the apartment and to a car. Aiden drives as Ella checks her guns. "I am not letting him die" Ella speaks like to herself and Aiden nods to her. "Be ready" Aiden says to Ella, who gives a laugh: "I am always ready".  
As duo sees fixers, Ella takes a look at Aiden. "Make them follow us. We can't let them get to Wallace nor hurt civilians" Ella has a plan. Aiden does as told and soon there's car after them. Aiden parks his car and duo gets out. They run to hide and soon fixers runs after them in the darkness.  
It's not a problem for duo to take down three idiotic fixers. Aiden punches one in the face and uses him as a shield as he shoots another one. Ella shoots last one, who was running away and Aiden twists mans neck now. After little fight, Ella and Aiden drives to see Wallace.  
Wallace is fine. He is surprised that people are after him. As Ella and Aiden gets inside, Wallace asks what made them come to see him. "Your name was seen in few documents" Woman explains to Wallace, who nods. He goes to his computer and brings a hard drive to Ella. "All data I found. I hope this helps you" Wallace says with a smile as Ella thanks him. "You should be looking for man named Logan Williams" Wallace tells duo, who are wondering now. "Go find Anthony Lawson. He worked for Williams until got fired due to stealing data and information" Wallace speaks to duo and duo thanks him then.  
As duo are leaving Ella leaves a number for Wallace. "If you need help, call this number" Ella says to Wallace, who is wondering, but nods thanking Ella. Aiden and Ella leaves and goes back to see Ray, giving hard drive to him. Ray is surprised but happy that he got new data. It helps them a lot.  
Ella takes her leave silently, but at the door, Aiden stops her. "You saved a life today" Aiden smiles to Ella, who gives him a warm smile too. "I protect the innocent and punish the wrongdoer" Ella smiles and then leaves. Aiden and Ray starts to talk about data and this Wallace and how Ella knows him.


	4. Ellas club

As Aiden is hacking, his apartments doorbell rings. He takes his pistol as he gets up and walks to door. As he takes a look from peephole, he sighs heavily and opens the door. Ella walks inside promptly as Aiden closes door behind her. Ella is covered in blood making Aiden suspicious. "I need a favor" Ella says quickly getting curious look from Aiden. Ella rises her hands on her sides. "Look. I got in trouble and no need to worry, all of them are dead, but I kinda can't walk around there like this" Ella explains looking at her bloody and ruined clothes.  
Aiden just gives a laugh as he is looking at Ella. Ella gives him money and a little annoyed smile. "Stop laughing and just go get me some new clothes. Something I can use in this job of ours" Ella smirks to Aiden, who looks at Ella from bottom to top with a little mischievous smile. "Just go already!" Ella laughs now and Aiden gives a laugh as he leaves apartment. Luckily it doesn't take long for him to just grap t-shirt and jeans for Ella. Then he gets back.  
As he is back, Ella greets him happily, as she is cleaning her leather jacket. "I am not throwing this away" Ella just tells to Aiden, who gives her the plastic bag. Ella thanks him and gets up. "I am borrowing your shower" Ella just informs Aiden as she walks in bathroom. Aiden just stares at door that closes as Ella didn't give any change for Aiden to say his answer. Man just sighs as he sits down back to his computer.  
Soon Ella walks out of the bathroom wearing new clothes and dries her hair with a towel as she walks to Aiden, who rises his head. "Thank you. I was kinda dirty" Ella gives a laugh and sits down next to Aiden. Man just snorts, shaking his head and just continues his doings like nothing happened. Ella takes a look at Aiden and then what he is doing. "What?" Aiden asks suddenly and Ella turns to look at him. "What are you doing?" Ella smiles now.  
Aiden leans back giving some space for Ella to see the screen. "I am going through places, where Anthony Lawson could be" Aiden explains to Ella, who nods taking a look at map. "There" Aiden finally finds a place. It's a bar. "That's where he is" Aiden says wonders as he checks what place is.   
"How about we go there together?" Ella asks from Aiden, who rises eyebrow suspiciously. "If there's more people, together we can take all of them down easily" Ella explains to Aiden, who thinks few seconds and then nods getting up. He takes his jacket and hat and Ella gets up taking her own jacket. Duo takes their weapons, checking them quickly and hops in Aidens car. Soon they are on their way.  
As Ella and Aiden walks to bar, they see man they were looking for right away. Aiden walks to him, Ella following his foot steps. "Anthony Lawson?" Aiden asks from man, who gives a laugh. "What you need?" Man asks coldly and Aiden takes a look at his bottle and glass. "I have few questions" Aiden tells man, who laughs again. "Drink with me. A little game. If you win, I speak. If I win, no answers" Man smiles to Aiden, who nods then.  
Suddenly Ella sits in front of man. "He is my driver" Ella smiles innocently to man, who is surprised. "Are you gonna let woman do this?" Man asks now from Aiden, who takes a look at Ella. Woman seems to be kinda confident. "Yeah.. I am. Got a problem with it?" Aiden smiles then, knowing that Ella must be is pretty good at this. "Well. Easy win for me" Man laughs little loudly and pours shots for both.  
Ella drinks her shot quickly and puts glass back down. Man drinks his shot too and then pours new ones for both. "This is quite surprising" Man jokes a little and Ella drinks her shot again quickly. Man follows her lead. "Scared you will lose?" Ella asks now with proud smirk and man gives a laugh: "Never!" and pours new shots for both.  
Aiden sits down next to Ella, as woman drinks her third shot. "She is pretty good at this" Man speaks now to Aiden, who chuckles to himself. Man then drinks his shot. "Fuck..." Man curses to himself and then pours new shots. "Starting to feel it?" Ella giggles now and drinks her shot like old-hand of this. She then takes a look at man, who is having problems already, making Ella laugh.  
Man gets his shot down and pours new drinks then. Ella takes her shot in her hand and drinks it with no problems as man takes his time. He manages to get it down and then pours new drinks. "Are you sure you are gonna win? I am just getting started" Ella laughs evilly to man, who takes a look at her. He pours new drinks and as he sees that Ella manages to drink it down casually, he gives up.  
Aiden holds his laughter as he looks at Ella, who takes a relaxed pose, looking at man, who leans against table now. "Here..." Man says then giving a phone to duo, who wonders. "Logan Williams's information..." Man speaks now drunkenly to duo, who thanks him. Aiden helps Ella up and duo walks out of the bar.  
As they sit in car, man turns to look at Ella. "You are a heavy drinker" Aiden laughs now being amused of this whole scene. "Yeah? I like drinking" Ella laughs now to man, who takes a deep breath and starts up the car. He starts driving and Ella giggles to him. "Don't be so surprised" Ella tries to be relaxed and makes Aiden give a laugh. "Oh Ella. Now I have to stand you when you are drunk" Aiden smirks. "Hey! I am not that drunk" Ella laughs now making Aiden laugh too.  
At Aidens apartment, duo downloads information to computer and starts to check it. "Okay first of all. He is a business man with a lot of money. Second of all. It's dirty money" Aiden speaks to Ella, who reads more. "He likes to play with women..." Ella reads information and gets Aidens attention. "What?" Aiden asks and his doorbell rings right after his question. Aiden walks to door and takes a look from peephole. It's Ray.  
Aiden opens the door and Ray walks inside with his laptop and Aiden closes door after him. "I have an idea" Ray states quickly as he walks to Ella. "We found information about that Logan Williams" Ella tells to Ray, who is little surprised. "An asshole guy. Reminds me of that Nicholas Crisbin guy..." Aiden mutter little angrily remembering the past as he sits down to his computer.  
Ray takes a look at duo and then at his laptop. "Anyway. My idea. I found his last place so... Let's go find him" Ray gives a laugh taking a look at Ella and Aiden, who are surprised. "You found him?" Ella asks now and Ray nods. "Well. His last place, but! After that he might be somewhere in The Mad Mile. Probably in Merlaut Hotel" Ray speaks quickly and then presses few buttons on his laptop.   
He shows map to duo. "You know this place?" Ray asks from Ella, who takes a look at place. "That's a brothel. Underground one" Ella sighs heavily massaging her forehead. Aiden takes a look at female. Ella turns to him, giving him a sad look. "I know few girls, who works there and the owner..." Ella sighs sadly and now, both men understands her concern and Ray puts hand over Ellas shoulder: "You need to go there".  
Ella nods and takes her jacket. As Aiden is getting up, she rises her hand. "Nope! You are not coming!" Ella states strongly to Aiden, who wonders. "Why not?" Aiden asks suspiciously and Ella sighs and crosses her arms. "I am no taking you with me" Ella continues and Aiden takes his jacket laughing: "Let's go, girl" as he walks out of the apartment, Ella yelling after him: "AIDEN!"  
Soon duo are outside of the building. Ella leads duo inside and they walk to desk, where's a man standing. He smiles to duo softly. Ella leans against table giving man happy smile. "I came to meet Madam Red" Ella smiles to man, who nods and holds out his hand towards his left side as he softly presses a bell on his right making it ring. Ella thanks man and another man leads Aiden and Ella to right room.  
As duo walks to room they come to bigger hall wheres stairs everywhere and a desk in front of it. There's women walking here and there, on stairs and a woman behind the desk. "Madam Red" Ella smirks to older woman, maybe 50s old, who has fluffy bright red hair and big red lips. "Ella? This is surprising. Who is this man of yours?" Madam Red smirks taking a look at Aiden. Ella gives a laugh: "Oh no. He is not mine".  
Now women in stairs are stopping to take a look at Aiden. "This is why I didn't want you to come with me" Ella whispers to Aiden, who rises eyebrow. "Can we borrow him?" Now a woman with long brown hair, great kissable lips and petit body asks from Ella, who turns to look at her. "Sorry Heather, but no" Ella laughs now and woman sighs heavily. "But why?" Now woman with long platinum hair, bright eyes and pear shaped body asks.  
Now Aiden takes Ella closer to him by waist, making her shudder. "Sorry girls" Aiden says to women, who all are shocked. They giggle then and continue their doings like nothing happened. Ella smiles to Aiden, being surprised still and then turns to look at Madam Red. "Madam. I want to know about man named Logan Williams" Ella speaks to Madam Red, who rises her head. "He is not welcome here ever again. Hurt few my girls" Madam tells Ella, who is shocked.  
Aiden takes a look at Madam now, who is sewing. "He did what?" Aiden asks now and Madam glances at him, but continues her doings. "He was too rough. Left marks on my girls. Bruises... Poor Mathilda and Alyssa" Madam Red sighs now sadly. She takes a look at her cloth piece and then at duo. "Girls are not working today. Come back later" Madam smiles now and Ella nods. "I will find that man and make him pay" Ella bows to Madam, who gives a laugh: "Do it for all of us".  
Duo leaves and as they walk on street, they talk together. "Not much information..." Ella sighs. "We need more" Aiden mutters to himself and Ella turns to look at him now. "Why you did that?" Ella asks from Aiden, who rises his head. "Because it was easiest way. They understood right away" Aiden just tells Ella, who sighs heavily: "Sometimes I don't understand you, Aiden".  
Aiden walks to his car and Ella stops. "What?" Aiden turns to Ella, who is looking at two women who are sitting at bench. "Let's ask from them" Ella smiles to Aiden, who rises eyebrow. He takes one more look at women at and then at Ella, who shows her phone. Aiden takes his phone to check duos profiles. Mathilda Smith and Alyssa Jones. A pleasant surprise.  
Ella walks to women, smiling to them happily. "Hello girls" Ella smiles softly and duo starts smiling: "Ella!" and both hugs Ella, who is happy about this. "How are you darlings?" Ella asks from duo who takes a look at ground. "Madam told you, right?" Alyssa asks and Ella nods to her. "Do not worry. I am going to make him pay" Ella smirks and girls giggles now. They start speaking to Ella and Aiden, who listens carefully, taking notes at the same time.  
After short talking, Aiden and Ella leaves. They hop in Aidens car, Aiden driving. "Let's go to drink a little" Ella giggles now. Aiden sighs shaking his head disapproving. "No. We need to go to solve this" Aiden speaks seriously, but Ella sighs, but suddenly she giggles looking at Aiden. "You are drunk" Aiden notes and Ella giggles: "A little bit, maybe?" and hums a little.  
Aiden drives car to bars park. "Only one" Aiden tells Ella, who nods. "I already had before, so yes!" Ella smiles joyfully thanking Aiden then. Duo gets up and walks into the bar. They get to bar counter and Ella orders beers for herself. Aiden orders Coca-Cola for him. Then duo sits down to drink to small corner table.  
Ella smirks to Aiden, who is drinking his soda. Aiden rises eyebrow, but Ella shakes her head as she drinks her beer. "Are you good at drinking game?" Ella asks from man, who gives a laugh. "Maybe someday we can find it out" Aiden smirks to Ella, who grins now happily. She drinks her beer and looks around. Suddenly she gets shocked.  
Man near her is shocked too. "Oh, Fuck..." Ella curses as man starts walking towards her. Ella gets up and out of nowhere, man hits Ella with back of his hand making her fall on the ground on her back holding her cheek. As man tries to hit Ella again, Aiden takes hold of his arm. Man takes a look at Aiden, who looks furious. "Did you just raise your hand against a woman?" Aiden asks angrily and man answers angrily: "She is a bitch and deserves this!" to Aiden.  
Suddenly Aiden hits man and then throws him on the ground. He shows mans information from his phone. "I fucking dare you. If you raise your hand against her ever again, bad things starts to happen. You hear me?" Aiden asks, voice low and angry from man, who nods in fear. Aiden then gets up and helps Ella up too. "You okay?" Aiden asks softly and Ella nods. As duo are up, they are surrounded. "Did you hit our friend?" another Man asks angrily.  
Aiden and Ella takes a look at each others, both smirking and giving a laugh. "You ready?" Aiden asks from Ella, who nods. "Let's do this" Ella grins now and duo starts a little chaos. They fight against gang and wins together easily. "If you don't want police to see you, you should go" Now bartender speaks to duo and Ella thanks him. That's when duo escapes the scene. Unfortunately, police sees them.  
As Ella and Aiden runs on the sidestreet, running away from police, they stop for moment. They check the street only to find out that polices are everywhere trying to find them. "For fucks sake..." Ella curses as she looks around with her phone. Aiden tries to find a way to climb up on rooftop, but there's no way. "If we can distract them, we can try to sneak in that club..." Aiden thinks outloud. "A club?" Ella realizes as she looks up at a pink neon sign.  
Suddenly Ella takes Aiden close to her as she leans against wall. She opens her jacket, pulls down her shirt revealing her bra and then she takes a look with her phone at cameras, but quickly puts her phone away. She puts Aidens hands around her, one on her waist and another one to hold back of her neck. "If this works, drinks will be on me" Ella gives a laugh and suddenly, she kisses Aiden, making him freeze.  
As Ella tries to kiss Aiden, which turns into a sloppy attempt, polices runs from around the corner. "Hey!" One man yells and both Ella and Aiden shudders and Ella tries to hide her body hugging Aiden like being shocked and blushing. Aiden takes Ella closer to him taking a look at men. "Oh my..." Man realizes now looking at duo. "We are sorry!" Another policeman yells to duo. "Just continue this at home" Now first one says and they walk away as quickly as they came.  
Aiden checks cameras quickly. "Did that work?" Ella gives a laugh and Aiden nods, being surprised, just like Ella. "Holy motherfucking God..." Ella laughs a little fixing her shirt and jacket. "What did you say about those drinks?" Aiden gives a small grin now to Ella, who smirks to him. "Follow me" Ella says and Aiden does as said.  
Soon duo walks in Central Club. Aiden looks around wondering and Ella walks to bar counter. "Hey darling. Give me a strong cosmopolitan. What you want, baby?" Ella turns to look at Aiden, who walks next to her. "Ella? Who is he? Is he your new?" Felix asks curiously, but excitedly smiling from Ella while looking at Aiden. Aiden rises eyebrow wondering. "Oh. This is Aiden. And it's not like that. We just work together" Ella says to bartender, who gives her a drink then looking at Aiden. "Just beer" Aiden says, but Ella speaks quickly after him: "Give him a whiskey on ice" and bartender does as told.  
Ella takes her drink and takes a look around, smiling proudly. "How's sales?" Ella asks from man now and he takes a paper in his hand checking it. "Better than last month" Bartender tells Ella, who nods turning to look at Aiden now. "Come" Ella smiles now and walks to stairs and in room, Aiden following her closely with his drink. In the room, there's just table near window with two chairs, but at the other side of room is two couches and coffee table. "This is a meeting room. Good enough" Ella says as she sits down. Aiden sits in front of her and drinks his whiskey.  
Aiden looks into crowd from window and then at Ella. "This is suspicious" Aiden says suddenly, making Ella turn to him. "Oh, right" Ella gives a small giggle leaning against her hands as she looks into mans eyes. "I own this place" Ella smiles to Aiden, who is surprised. "I told you, he left everything to me" Ella smirks now and Aiden rises his chin. He nods then thinking as he takes a sip of his drink. "My former boss owned this place and then he bought this and gave everything to me. So I don't have problems with money" Ella smirks drinking her cocktail.  
Aiden nods to Ella looking now out of window at crowd again. Ella looks at people too like checking them. "People love to come here and party, drink and just have fun. This is safe place. If you are in problems, come here. I promise we will help you. And if you can't find me, I am mostly here" Ella first looks at people, but turns to look at Aiden, smiling to him happily and Aiden smiles back to her nodding softly. Duo takes their time, just enjoying the company, drinks and the silence.  
As Aiden and Ella are leaving, Felix comes to Aiden with smile on his face. "Sir, I want to speak with you" Felix smiles to man, who rises eyebrow suspiciously: "Sure?" and Felix leads him to side as Ella talks with few of her workers. Felix takes a look at Ella and then at Aiden, his smile disappearing quickly. "I know how you look at her. I know what those eyes means" Felix glances at Aiden, who gets surprised by this asking: "Excuse me?" from male.  
Felix gives a small laugh. "We all know who you are. And we don't care. If you are her friend, you are our friend, but that moment you make her cry or hurt her, we are all after you. And we means half of the whole city" Felix threatens Aiden, who is little shocked by all this. He looks at Felix like trying to understand him. "Where does this come from?" Aiden asks then, wanting to know more.  
Felix crosses his arms looking at Aiden while sighing heavily. "Because many has tried their luck with Ella, but no one could make her smile like he did. And neither can you" Felix explains like looking down at Aiden, like he is... Disgusting? Like he doesn't like seeing Aiden nor talking with him. "I hope you do understand that I was his enemy-" Aiden starts, but Felix interrupts him by saying: "I already said that we know you" with laugh.  
Aiden glances at Ella, is talking with her workers. Then he turns back to Felix, who starts to clean a glass from table, walking behind bar counter. "Ella is pretty and men likes her for a reason. Isn't she?" Felix laughs a little as he speaks to Aiden, who walks to bar counter now. "What do you mean?" Aiden asks. Felix rises eyebrow annoyedly and puts glass on the counter.  
Mans expression is mix of angry, annoyed and disappointed. He is staring into Aidens eyes. "Dude. I already said that I saw it" Felix sighs. Aiden rises eyebrow, questioning Felix, who sighs again shaking his head: "Whatever..." and continues his doings without caring much about Aiden.  
As Aiden is going back to Ella, Felix starts talking. "Ella is a wonderful person, once you get to know her, but right now life has been rough with her" Felix tells Aiden, but this time, he sounds soft and sad. He takes a look at Ella and then at Aiden, who is little surprised.  
Felix turns to face Aiden now leaning against the bar counter. "I don't even know why I am telling you these. Maybe so you could understand her more. She is still in middle of letting go" He first gives a laugh, but his face shows his sadness. He is worried, he is scared.   
Aiden takes a look at Ella, but quickly turns to look at Felix. "Maybe I can understand her more now on" Aiden gives a small smile to Felix, who nods to him saying: "And she will speak if she wants to" and as Aiden is about to walk away, but Felix stops him with words: "Oh, And Aiden". He turns to look at Felix one more time. "If you hurt her, we will find out" Felix says now voice strong with a smile.  
Aiden nods to him and walks to Ella, who gives him a smirk. "Ready to go?" Ella giggles and Aiden nods. Duo then leaves the building and start to walk towards Aidens apartment. "What Felix told you?" Ella asks as duo stops at traffic lights. "Nothing special. Just more about your club" Aiden explains to Ella, who gives a laugh, but doesn't ask more.   
"Oh by the way. You need to practice kissing" Ella jokes a little and Aiden turns to look at her surprisedly. "I was surprised" Aiden tries to explain to Ella, who just laughs to man. "That is not an explanation" Ella giggles, making man laugh too as he repeats his words. Aiden calls Jordi asking him to get his car back and Jordi laughs to him as he already knows what happened to duo.  
Aiden then takes a look at Ella, who shakes her head laughing. "You are unbelievable" Ella chuckles as she turns to Aiden, who shrugs while giving a small laugh to woman. Duo walks to Aidens apartment and meets Ray there. "There you are!" Ray shouts out to duo, who smiles to Ray kindly. All three walks inside and starts to tell about their new data and information they have.   
After talking for like an hour, Ella stretches and gets up. "Where are you going?" Aiden asks from Ella, who gives a laugh: "Home. It's getting late" and Ray takes a look at clock. "I'll drop you off" Aiden says then and gets up taking his jacket and car keys. "Aww. Thank you" Ella giggles now to man, who shakes his head laughing slightly. "Be careful" Ray speaks behind his computer and duo nods to him.  
As duo are in car, Ella takes a look at Aiden. "You wanted to say something" Ella like notes and Aiden starts up his car and moves his chair back a little. "Not really" Aiden grins to Ella making female cross her arms. "I am surprised" Ella giggles now softly. "Where do I drop you off?" Aiden asks now, like changing subject and Ella turns to look at road. "You can drop me here. This is close to my apartment" Ella takes her phone checking the clock.  
As Aiden parks his car, he turns to Ella, who turns to face man thanking him. "I'll see you tomorrow" Ella blows a kiss to Aiden, who is even more surprised by this. Ella leaves the car, disappearing into the night and Aiden leaves to his motel apartment, while shaking his head.


	5. Hope is a sad thing, isn't it?

Ray has called Ella to come with him to Aidens apartment where they all meet up. They have to talk about Logan Williams. "I found some info about him" Ray tells duo, who gets surprised and rises their heads. "Please continue" Ella says and Ray grins. "First. We have to find Joseff Grey. He has something we need" Ray tells duo who nods and then he continues.   
"And second. This Logan Williams likes escorts and we could use this as our advantage... So Ella" Ray tells duo and Ella rises eyebrow. "I get your idea and-" Ella manages to say, but Aiden says then: "No" making both wonder. Ella mostly. "We are not taking a risk that something might happen to her" Aiden speaks to Ray, surprising Ella, who starts to smile softly. Aiden then takes a look at Ella. "We find another way" Aidens voice is strong. He is not a risk taker.  
Ella then takes a look at her phone. Message from Felix. "I have to go to my club" Ella tells men, who rises their heads. "Just quick visit" Ella says to men smiling and both nods. "I'll come with you. Let's go to see this Joseff Grey" Aiden speaks now and Ray agrees with them.  
Ella and Aiden arrives quickly to Ellas club where she starts right away speaking to her employees. They have to clean the place from last nights party. Felix takes a look at Ella, who is laughing with others running here and there with her employees guiding them with their jobs. "It's been some time since she smiled like that. His passing changed everything" Felix explains to Aiden turning to look at him then. Aiden turns to look at the floor. He stays quiet and Felix smirks looking at Aiden. "Oh. So you don't know..." Felix gives a laugh, but Aiden takes a look at him angrily stating: "She doesn't speak to me about herself", only to get Felix speak over him. "And I know why" Felix laughs to man, who rises eyebrow.  
"Then what you mean I don't know?" Aiden asks curiously. Felix breaths out taking a look at Ella. "Their love was unique. He was only one who could make Ella smile so happily. She was all the time smiling. She was so in love. Filled with happiness until the day he left us" Felix explains to Aiden, who crosses his arms and manages to ask: "What changed?" getting an angry glance from Felix. "Everything. From that happy young woman, Ella turned into vengeful and aggressive bitch. She lost her everything" Felix explains to Aiden, who starts to understand Ella even more.  
Aiden takes a look at Ella and then at Felix. "Was she that much in love?" Aiden asks quietly and Felix smiles to him. "Oh. Not only she. He loved her more than anyone else. I remember talking with him when we were celebrating Ellas birthday. He was planning to propose her" Felix smiles happily as he remembers those things. Aiden gets shocked by this.  
Felix sighs heavily then. "And when he died, Ella didn't leave her house in weeks. She completely forgot time. And when she finally accepted his death, she cried so loudly, her voice broke and her eyes were red for few days... She still needs some time... " Felix turns to look at Ella, his voice being soft and sad, showing him being worried. Aiden now silent. He really does understand Ella more...  
Felix sees that Aiden is silent now. "She needs to move on. We all know that. It's been four years already" Felix tells Aiden and continues quickly. "I hope you won't judge her because of her past" Felix says now as he cleans a glass and puts it away then taking a look at Aiden after it. Aiden just nods to man. Ella then walks to see Aiden, smiling brightly. "Shall we go, Aiden?" Ella gives a laugh. Aiden gets up and leaves the bar with Ella.  
Aiden and Ella walks to a yellow detached house and they see woman putting laundry on clothesline. She looks that she is in her late 40s with red long hair. Her face is beautiful with freckles all over her face. Her cheeks are hollow and her green eyes makes her look like a forest spirit. She is smiling to herself as she takes clothes from laundry basket. Aiden then decides to go to see this woman, Ella following him.  
Woman stops her doings as she sees Aiden. "We are looking for Joseff Grey" Aiden like asks from woman, who sighs heavily. "He is downstairs. Playing poker" Woman tells duo, who nods and thanks her. "Join the game if you like" Woman gives a laugh as she is putting laundry on clothesline. Aiden nods and walks to stairs to basement, Ella following him closely.  
Aiden and Ella walks to a room, where's three men playing poker. "Sir! You want to join us?" One man asks laughing and Aiden and Ella takes a look at each others. Ella gives Aiden a nod and Aiden turns to look at men. "Have to ask a permission from girlfriend?" One of men jokes making Aiden give a laugh. "Yeah. She sets the pace" Aiden jokes a little making Ella give soft and small giggle. Aiden sits down to play with men and Ella takes a look at her phone.   
Men introduces themselves to Aiden. "Joseff Grey" First man on Aidens right introduces himself to Aiden. Joseff is an older man, in his 50s, with grayish black hair and long beard and slightly wrinkled face with kind looking eyes. His eyes are blue colored and he is wearing relaxed polo shirt and brown trousers.   
"Adam James" Aiden smiles to man and then turns to look man in front of him. "Lesley Patton" Second man introduces himself to Aiden. Lesley is a bald man with glasses and strong shaped face. His jaw is wide and his nose is crooked. He has blue-green colored eyes and he is wearing chequered button-up shirt and black jeans.  
Aiden then turns to last man, who holds out his hand. "Daniel Wang" Now last man shakes hands with Aiden. Daniel is American-Asian man with smooth round shaped face. He has black short cut hair and his thin monolid eyes makes him look mysterious. Man is wearing white button-up shirt with dark blue sweater over it and light blue jeans.   
Then group starts playing. As they play, pot is being small, stakes being low. Aiden started with 1000€. Small money for the men in table. Aiden wins the first round with two pairs. Men are joking at the same time as they play. Ella sees that Aiden is having fun and shakes her head slightly. "Darling, I am going upstairs" Ella smiles to Aiden giving soft kiss on his cheek. Then she leaves to upstairs and goes to see Joseffs wife.  
"Your girlfriend is pretty young" Lesley notes taking a look at Ella, who walks up stairs. Aiden rises eyebrow. "She is just youthful. She is actually my age" Aiden smirks now and men are surprised. "No way! Lucky you!" Lesley laughs a little and makes men laugh with him. "Are you joking? She looks she is in her late 20s!" Now Joseff laughs. "I am not joking" Aiden laughs as he rises the stakes others following his lead. "How did you get a woman that pretty?" Daniel jokes a little and makes Aiden shake his head as he says: "I have no idea. I guess I am a lucky one" with a laugh.  
Soon Aiden has won men over and he even won the game. Daniel and Lesley leaves telling they enjoyed their time with duo. Aiden and Joseff stays to talk. "I needed to talk with you" Aiden starts now and Joseff nods. "I knew it. That's why you came. Let's go upstairs" Joseff leads Aiden upstairs and in his house, where they can smell coffee and hear delicate laughter.  
Ella is talking with Joseff's wife, looking at paintings on the walls. "Oh. Hi darling" Ella smiles to Aiden, who walks to her letting Ella give him a kiss on his cheek. "This man is amazing with cards!" Joseff points at Aiden and his wife giggles softly. "Your wife is an excellent painter!" Ella gets up now taking a look at paintings being excited. "Mary is wonderful indeed" Joseff smiles taking a look at his wife, who smiles to him blushing.   
Joseff then walks to other room and as he comes back, he has a a phone in his hand. "Take it away. It has created more harm than anything" Joseff tells Aiden, who is surprised. Aiden checks does it have any kind of tracking device, and it doesn't so he takes it with him. "What I do with this?" Aiden asks now from man, who sighs. "It has information. Videos and text-files" Now Mary speaks to Aiden and Ella, who is surprised.  
Duo thanks couple and leaves house. They sit down in a car and drives away. "I am surprised..." Aiden glances at Ella, who smirks. "Oh darling!" Ella continues making Aiden sigh little annoyedly, but laughs to it still. "They bought it very well" Aiden laughs a little and Ella gives a bit loud laugh: "Idiots" making Aiden laugh too. "She was a nice woman. Painter. Old couple. Has been married for a long time" Ella smiles softly.   
Suddenly she takes a look at clock. "Aiden. Let's go out to eat" Ella tells man, who is surprised, by this sudden idea. "Why?" Aiden asks and Ella shows her phones clock to man. "We haven't eaten in whole day! Let's go" Ella chuckles to man, who sighs. And not long after that, duo are in small restaurant.  
Ella buys food for both and Aiden is surprised as he has full plate of food in front of him in no time. As Aiden is just staring at his food Ella leans closer to him. "Eat" She commands and makes Aiden give a laugh. Ella just starts eating being happy and Aiden eats slowly and carefully for he is not used to this.  
After eating duo goes to see Ellas employee, Juan at park. He gives more information about Logan Williams to Ella, who thanks him. "You should go to club before opening time. Just checking everything is okay" Juan smiles to Ella. Ella just nods to male and watches how he leaves. "Can we trust him?" Aiden asks and Ella nods to man: "Of cource we can. He is my friend".  
Aiden and Ella hops in Aidens car and drive to Mad Mile where they meet Madam Red in her brothel. She has gotten call from this Logan Williams. He called that he wants woman now. Madam Red is waiting for him happily as she is little angry with him still.  
Aiden and Ella arrives at brothel before Logan Williams. "Good you are here. Can you take care of him?" Madam Red asks from duo, who are already getting ready to attack man. "Ella. Remember you don't have to do this" Madam Red speaks to Ella as Ella is getting ready for her part of this mission. "I am not taking risk that any of your girls gets hurt. And I have my bodyguard" Ella jokes turning to look at Aiden, who crosses his arms. "Be careful" Aiden says and hides in closet.  
As Madam Red leaves room, Ella gets undressed and dresses up a loose dress and lays on bed, like waiting for her customer. As Door opens a man walks inside. He has masculine face shape with high cheek bones, black hair combed back and he is wearing a grey suit.  
Ella takes relaxed pose on bed as man takes off his jacket. "No marks" Ella says then angering man, who attacks her: "I command here!". As he is pulling off Ellas dress, Aiden shoots out of the closet and attacks man. Man doesn't even have time to say anything as Aiden takes him down. As man is on the floor unconscious, Ella takes her pistol and shoots mans head. "That is for trying to attack me" Ella snorts angrily.  
Aiden then puts his jacket on Ella, who thanks him. Aiden takes Logan Williams's phone, hacking it and then he puts phone in mans pocket. Madam Red walks in room and takes a look at body on the floor. "Clean this mess" She says to two men, who walks in room with body bag. They take man out and then starts cleaning blood like nothing happened.  
Ella gets dressed and meets with Aiden and Madam at the entrance. "Thank you Ella" Madam smiles to Ella, who rises her hand. "Don't worry. I just did what I needed to do" Ella smiles to Madam Red, who smirks. "Did you get what you needed?" Woman asks and duo nods. "And now I need to go to club" Ella sees message from Felix and Aiden gives a laugh: "Let's go".  
Soon Ella walks to her club with Aiden. She walks straight to stairs, walking towards her office. "Felix follow me" Ella like commands quickly and Felix runs to follow Ella as Aiden follows her too. "We got some information, but I need you to take care of the club for me" Ella tells Felix, who nods: "Sure".  
Ella tells everything to Felix, who listens closely and carefully. Group walks down to bar where others are waiting for Ella and Felix. As they get to bar Ella turns to Aiden. "Aiden wait here. I gotta do something" Ella like commands Aiden and leaves to see girls, who are waiting for Ella, her being little annoyed and disappointed in her girls. Aiden sits down at bar counter in front of Felix, who gives a laugh as she watches how Ella scolds girls. "She is caring" Felix smiles softly. "Yeah. She is surprising. I couldn't believe she owned a club" Aiden gives a laugh.  
Felix turns to Aiden, who rises eyebrow as man is looking little annoyed. "Did Ella tell you about this club? How she got it?" Felix asks from Aiden, who nods then. "Yes. Her boyfriend bought it to her" Aiden tells and Felix gives a laugh shaking his head. "That is not how it went" Felix laughs as he pours a drink for Aiden, who is little suspicious. "This bars last owner was a man named Sam. He wasn't the best boss" Felix explains to Aiden and now another bartender, Edward nods. "Yeah. Everyone was all the time in danger because of him. He was so important, but his staff was just items for him" Edward explains now to Aiden too, being little angry.  
Aiden takes a look at duo and then at Ella, who is talking with girls at the side. "He killed Sam" Felix says then with a smile, shocking Aiden. "Sam found out about Ella and him. And he didn't like it. Being scared that Ella would tell about his business forward, he tried to silence Ella" Felix explains to man, who is listening carefully. "After finding out that Ella got hurt because of Sam, he made Sam give this club to Ella and then killed him. And we are all happy about this. Ella is a great boss. She takes good care of us all. She is loved" Felix smiles happily now turning to look at Ella, who is still talking with girls, both now hugging Ella. "See?" Edward laughs now.  
Aiden takes his glass now drinking it as he is in his thoughts. Ella walks to Aiden now, giving him soft smile. "Shall we go, Aiden?" Ella asks from male, who nods leaving glass for Felix to clean. Felix just shakes his head as he watches how duo walks out of the club together.  
As Aiden and Ella are walking on park, a man approaches Aiden. "Mr.Pearce" Man speaks making both shudder. Who the Hell knows Aiden by his name? "I am Liam Martin" Man introduces himself to Aiden, but takes a look at Ella then. "Oh. You have company with you" Liam smiles to Aiden, who takes a look at Ella and guards her quickly. "Leave her out of this" Aiden just tells man, who sighs, but agrees to it by saying: "Whatever you want, good sir".  
Liam walks to Aiden. "I know you from the past. I worked with your friend and partner, mr.Brenks" Liam smirks as he speaks to Aiden, surprising him. "What?" Is all man manages to say. This is all new for him. He don't believe it. He can't believe it. Damien worked alone.  
"Don't tell me you believed that Damien was working alone..." Man gives a laugh as he takes a look at Aiden, who is getting more and more angry. "So he needed help. He needed you" Aiden shakes his head as he is thinking. "Of course he needed me! That man couldn't even walk straight!" Liam now laughs little carelessly, making Aiden give a laugh too. "But Aiden. I know more than just that. How you have been lying to everyone. Even to your dear sister" Man smiles to Aiden, making him shudder. Then he turns to look at Ella, who is wondering what is going on.  
Liam straightens his back. "Miss. I assume, you don't know everything you should know about him" Liam smiles softly to Ella. "I told you to leave her out of this!" Aiden raises his voice to Liam, who is little shocked by this. "Tell me" Ella says suddenly shocking Aiden now. "Tell me if you really know" Ella speaks now to man, who gives a laugh. "Isn't it history repeating itself? Again being betrayed by your close and dear partner?" Liam laughs to Aiden, who is getting more furious by every moment, biting his teet together.  
Ella gets little annoyed now. "I didn't come here to listen worthless rambling!" Suddenly Ella raises her voice to Liam, who is surprised. "Tell me am I trusting him for no reason!" Ellas eyes are getting teary as she yells pointing at Aiden to man, who gives her now a huss with a smile, like calming her down. Aiden is worried as he is staring at Ella. Liam takes few steps closer to woman, who is taking a deep breath now. "M'lady... This man cannot be trusted. He isn't protecting anyone, but himself. He lies to everyone. To him, your trust is worthless. He doesn't care about you. You are just a tool to him" Liam speaks to Ella, like trying to manipulate her, using soft voice and strong pronunciation with every word.  
Ella takes a look at Aiden, like being surprised, eyes open wide trying to hold her tears. "Don't listen to him" Aiden says quickly to Ella trying to walk towards her, but Ella takes few steps backwards, like trying to get distance to him. "Am I just a tool to you?" Ella asks now voice broken and shaking. Aiden is not following anymore. Ellas tears runs down her cheeks as she is staring into Aidens eyes.  
Slowly Ella starts to take steps away from Aiden. "Please-! Listen to me" Aiden says then to Ella, who shakes her head. "You had your time" Ella wipes her tears and quickly, runs away from scene. Aiden turns to look at man now, who is proud of himself. "My my my... Look what have you done" Liam smirks to Aiden, who takes hold of his suit furiously. "What you want?!" Aiden snarls to man, who gives a laugh.  
Man just grins. "She was pretty. She must be young. What is her name?" Man smirks. Aiden gets surprised. Man doesn't know Ella? "Why you want to know?" Aiden asks now letting for of Liam, who fixes his suit quickly. "Oh. She is pretty. Maybe I have better change than you" Liam smiles now evilly and Aiden is now even more surprised. But... He decides to play along... "You keep your dirty hands off of her..." Aiden snarls to man, who chuckles.  
Now Liam takes a look at his wristwatch. "My my. I must go. I have a meeting" Liam says. Then he takes a look at Aiden. "Take her with you next time, if you can" He gives a proud smile, being happy of his plans being successful. "We will meet again, Pearce. I am not done yet" Liams smile won't fade as he is so proud and happy of himself. Aiden just holds his head like being angry.  
As man has left, Aiden walks away from scene. He gets a message from Ella: "Are you okay?" making him wonder. Suddenly Ella calls him. Without hesitating, Aiden answers to call. "I need to explain few things..." Aiden starts talking, but gets stopped as he hears laughing, making him wonder. "Come on, Aiden! I have known those things for a long time already" Ella giggles to Aiden, who takes a deep breath.  
Aiden sits in his car as he talks with Ella. "Come to see me. Let's figure this out together" Ella speaks softly to Aiden, who breaths out smiling to himself. "Yeah. Where do we meet?" Aiden asks as he starts up his car. "Where do you want to?" Ella answers with a question, making Aiden think for a moment. "Come to my place" Aiden says then quickly taking a look at mirrors. "I am there soon. Don't get scared if I am in the house before you" Ella giggles and then ends the call. Aiden shakes his head and then starts driving.  
Aiden arrives at his apartment and parks his car. He walks to door and opens it. As he walks inside, Ella is sitting on the couch waiting for Aiden. "I made some coffee" Ella smiles to man, who gives a laugh. "You know, it's kinda rude to come in on your own?" Aiden laughs a little to Ella, who shrugs: "You were slow" and makes Aiden laugh.  
Duo waits for coffee to be ready and sits down to talk together. "You were pretty good. And he doesn't know you" Aiden gives a laugh as he speaks. "That is great. Now he just can't see us together. We have to take him down. It's too big risk to let him just know you" Ella like thinks out loud making Aiden think. "What if we play along?" Aiden asks suddenly, making Ella wonder: "What?" as Aiden walks to take coffee for both.  
Aiden then puts his mug on table and Ellas in front of her. "He thinks more about us. He said that I should take you with me next to meet him, if I can. He was thinking that he might have a change with you" Aiden smirks as he speaks and makes Ella laugh. "Oh my god... Dude is like what? In his 50s?" Ella laughs now and Aiden rises eyebrow. "I am old. Are you gonna laugh about that too?" Aiden like jokes and Ella leans against her hand to take a look at Aiden. "But you are not even close to 50" Ella laughs now making Aiden laugh too.  
"I don't know anything about you, but you know a lot about me" Aiden turns to look at Ella, who is drinking her coffee, being little surprised by Aidens sudden speaking. "Do you wanna know something?" Ella kinda asks from man, who nods. He turns to face Ella then. "How did you end up being a fixer?" Aiden asks then from female, who turns silent. She puts her coffee mug on table as she turns somehow, nervous.  
"I, umm... I didn't have that good childhood. When I was in high school, I was a so called problem child" Ella laughs little embarrassedly as she talks and Aiden is quite surprised by this. He didn't think Ella would be a problem child. "I was 16?.. I guess.. When I used hacking to steal some money from my... Well now former boss" Ella gives a small laugh thinking about Sam, who Defalt killed. "He saw my talent and told me he has a job offer for me. Young and stupid, I took the offer. He trained me to be the best assassin in whole city. I was young, silent and no one would ever suspect a child" Ella looks at floor whole time she speaks to Aiden, who is listening carefully, actually understanding Ella.  
Ella then straightens her back. "Well. That's all about it. Anything else?" Ella smiles now to Aiden, who is staring at her. He thinks sometime, but gives a small smile to her then. "A problem child?" Aiden laughs a little making Ella laugh too. "Trust me. I was a problem!" Ella laughs now and Aiden leans against his arm now. "Please do explain" Aiden says with a smile and Ella chuckles sighing.  
She takes a better pose on her chair. "I was in fights all the time. I was a petty thief. An annoying hacker. And after losing my virginity, I started to like one-night stands. Almost every weekend a new one" Ella speaks casually and drinks her coffee. Her words makes Aiden almost spit his coffee out of his mouth in shock. "I loved to have sex" Ella giggles looking at Aiden, who is surprised. "My friends were all the time laughing or nagging about it to me" Ella continues still laughing, but goes silent for a moment as she remembers Defalt and her friends reaction for her dating someone.  
Ella takes a look at Aiden and giggles little evilly. "You should see your face..." Ella tries to hold her laughter making Aiden laugh now too. Ella stares at Aiden, who is drinking his coffee now. "You are getting interesting" Ella notes and Aiden smirks: "So do you" making Ella giggle and softly, blush too. Duo then drinks their coffees in silence.  
As duo are drinking their coffees, Ray walks in apartment. "Aiden. Do you remember Lucky Quinn?" Ray asks as he puts his laptop on table. "Sure. That mob boss" Aiden snarls little angrily, remembering what Lucky Quinn did to him. "This Emerson Contreras and Sterling Perry are working under his son who took up his business as he died" Ray explains to Aiden and Ella, both listening to man.  
"And that has to stop" Aiden says quickly drinking rest of his coffee. Ella follows his lead and takes cups on kitchen sink and Aiden thanks her. "Aiden. I am not taking risk for my business" Ella says now and Aiden wonders. "Ella is right. We can't put her in danger" Ray says now to man, who thinks. "I can't risk losing my club" Ella remembers how she got her club and promised to Defalt to take good care of it.  
"Ella.." Aiden starts, but Ella walks to living room where her jacket is. She takes her phone charger and puts her phone to charge as Aiden walks to her. "Ella. I have a plan" Aiden says little quickly, like trying to make Ella understand him. "Aiden no. I can't lose my club. It's all I have" Ella says now to Aiden, who thinks sometime, and takes hold of Ellas arm.  
"Trust me on this one" Aiden says to Ella holding her arm as Ella stares into his eyes. "How can I trust you if you don't trust me?" Ella asks doubting Aiden. Aiden goes silent as he is staring at Ella. Woman is right. Aiden knows that too. He let's go of Ella, who turns to face Aiden better. Both just staring at each others for a moment, until they turn to look at different directions, both feeling uncomfortable.  
"Do you know how much I hoped I would just wake up and everything was just a bad dream?" Ella asks from Aiden, who takes a look at woman who is looking down at floor. "There's no hope in this world" Ella turns to look at Aidens eyes, her pain reflecting on them strongly. "We can't turn back time even if we wanted to" Aiden answers, but before he can continue, Ella speaks to him smiling saying: "I know. I know that very well".  
Ella gets up then walking to table, leaning against it. "World is a horrible place. You have no idea how much I wanted to be gone already" Ella speaks to Aiden, feeling that she needs to speak, before she is gonna burst in tears and sadness and just feelings. "What you mean?" Aiden asks from Ella, who turns to look at man now. "I hate this life" Ella starts.  
Woman walks in front of Aiden, holding her tears as she looks in mans eyes. "I hate that I lost my everything. I hate that I lost myself. And still I hope, everything will get better" Ella speaks with high speed. Like she is holding her tears. Like trying to still stay together. But it's no use.  
"I don't want to live, but I'm scared to die!" Ella feels how she is breaking from the inside in front of Aiden. "It feels like I'm locked in a box! And the one who locked me, is me! I did this to myself!" Ella yells to Aiden, who is speechless. He has no idea, what to say to Ella. But can he even say anything?  
"I'm suffocating and I'm running out of oxygen, Aiden!" Ella continues yelling now feeling, how tears runs down her cheeks as she vents her feelings. "AND I JUST WANTED TO LIVE!" Ella yells from the bottom of her lungs to man, who now realizes and feels, how much bad he has done to Ella as Ella breaks into tears falling on her knees thinking about her past, Defalt and present. How everything got fucked up...  
"Hope is a sad thing isn't it?" Ray asks now walking to Ella, who rises her head looking at Ray in surprise. Ray helps Ella up from the floor and wipes her tears. Ella takes a deep breath looking at Ray, who smiles to her. "It takes time. And it's okay to give it time" Ray speaks to Ella, who nods few times. Ray then hugs Ella, calming her down a little.  
Ella takes a deep breath as she looks out of the window. "I have to stop blaming others for my own problems and things that are haunting me" Ella starts speaking as she turns to look at Aiden, whose face shows that he is feeling guilty of something and Ella has no idea why. "His death has nothing to do with you. It's between me and Ray. And we have already cleared those things out" Ella smiles now softly.  
Aiden sits down infront of her and looks into Ellas eyes. "But I caused this. I made you remember everything" Aiden starts and as he is continuing, Ella stops him. "You were just being a human" Ella just says without a smile now, looking at Aiden, who is wondering a bit, but won't ask. He just nods and Ella takes hold of his hand. "You have bigger problems than just me" Ella smiles to Aiden, who gives a laugh nodding to woman. "But you are not a problem" Aiden says to Ella, making her smile now happily. "Thank you Aiden" Ella smiles now and Aiden nods to her.


	6. Do you trust in me?

Aiden is checking area with his computer as doorbell rings suddenly. He gets up wondering and walks to door. He takes a look from peephole, ending up wondering even more. Ella walks from kitchen to see door as Aiden opens it. There's deliveryman standing behind the door. "I have package for Mrs.Hawkins" Man smiles to Aiden, who turns to look at Ella, who walks to see the man at door. "Thank you, Hank" Ella smiles to man, who gives a package to Ella.  
Man takes a look at Aiden, who is still wondering. "Aiden, this is Hank. Hank, this is Aiden" Ella introduces duo to each others and they shake hands. Hank leaves as quickly as he came and Ella walks back inside as Aiden closes the door. "What the Hell?" Aiden asks from Ella, who rises eyebrow. "You told someone where we are?" Aiden wonders and Ella nods. "Don't worry. He is working for me. He is a fixer too" Ella explains to Aiden wondering why he is so mad.  
As Ella is opening the package, Aiden walks to her. "Don't put us in danger" Aiden tells Ella, who nods then with proud smirk as she takes papers from package. "You are welcome" Ella smiles annoyedly to man, who is surprised. He takes a look at papers and turns to Ella, who walks back to kitchen, Aiden following her then. Papers are all information about Emerson Contreras, his schedule and connections. "How you found this?" Aiden asks from Ella, who gives him a smile. "I have connections" Ella smiles now proudly and takes a look at her computer.  
Duo goes through papers and sees name Sterling Perry repeatedly. "Who the Hell is Sterling Perry?" Ella asks and Aiden gives another paper to her: "Emerson Contreras's right hand, apparently" making Ella wonder, but nod. "So now what?" Ella asks from Aiden, who shakes his head. "We have to wait for Rays data" Aiden tells and Ella sighs heavily. She goes to make some coffee for duo.  
As duo are drinking, Ella gets message from Felix. "We got some data you might want to see" reads in the message. Aiden takes a look at Ella, who shows her phone to man. "Let's go?" Aiden like asks from female and she nods drinking her coffee. Duo drinks their coffees and then leaves. Time to go to Ellas Club.  
Aiden and Ella walks in Central Club seeing Felix right away, who greets duo giving file binder to Ella. "Come Felix. We need you" Ella smiles to Felix as she walks towards her office in the second floor, Aiden following her whole time. "Who is that guy?" One woman asks whispering now excitedly and points at Aiden, who follows Ella and Felix.  
Ella sits on her chair as she takes out file binder from her tables drawer. She opens it and finds one paper giving it to Aiden: "Here Aiden" Ella smiles as she hands over paper to Aiden, who takes it in his hands and starts to read it. Ella then turns to look at Felix. "Felix, I need you to do me a favor" Ella starts speaking and man nods. "I need to find information about Sterling Perry. Can you ask that from Hank and Juan when you meet them?" Ella asks from Felix, who writes everything up: "I am on it".  
As Ella and Aiden leaves, employees walks to Felix. "Who was that guy?" Now Amelia asks and another woman, Sarah, continues: "Is he Ellas new?" being excited and happy. "He is kinda her type, isn't he?" now another woman, Penelope asks. Felix gives a laugh, but shakes his head. "They say it's nothing, but I have a feeling that they both have fallen already" Felix jokes a little making others sigh disappointedly. "I wished she would be happy already... It's been so long" Now another woman, Kathy sighs making others agree with her.  
Aiden and Ella gets message from Ray, who tells them about Black Viceroys new members and how they are getting up from the dust. Aiden decides they have to go to see what is going on and he takes Ella with him. Duo goes to old construction site in The Wards.  
At The Wards, Aiden and Ella sees Black Viceroys meeting gang members and how they sell drugs to them. Aiden and Ella sneaks to other place seeing how whole area is guarded by lots of men. "I am surprised. They are trying to get back" Aiden smirks making Ella smirk too.  
As duo are sneaking someone sees them and alerts others. Duo starts running away. As they run, they run to end of the rooftop. "Do you trust in me?" Aiden asks as he holds out his hand towards Ella. "I have to" Ella answers to Aiden taking hold of his hand. Aiden then takes a look at rooftop under them and then takes a look at Ella. He takes her in his arms and jumps down on the lower rooftop. Then he starts running while holding Ellas hand.  
Aiden takes a motorcycle starting it with cables as Ella hops behind him. "Do you know how to ride this?" Ella asks doubtfully and Aiden nods. "Yes. Take this" Aiden gives helmet to Ella, who puts it on. Then she hugs Aiden, holding to him for her life as man starts to drive. Aiden speeds up as he sees fixers behind them. "Ella, hold on tightly!" Aiden yells to Ella, who wonders, but as she sees a ramp, she hugs Aiden tightly and screams in fear.  
Aiden drives to ramp and duo flies in air. They fall down on the ground, both flying away from bike. Aiden gets up quickly, checking Ella, who is actually fine. Ella takes her helmet and throws it next to bike turning to look at Aiden. "Aiden, you are insane!" Ella yells to man, who laughs. "I have done a lot bad things" Aiden laughs, helping woman up and duo runs to abandoned parking hall.  
In parking hall Black Viceroys follows them to there and duo decides to finally fight back. As duo are fighting, they see how someone throws grenade at duo. "Aiden!" Ella yells in fear and pushes Aiden to shelter and covers herself as grenade explodes. Ella flies far away and rolls on the ground, right off the building. "Ella!" Aiden yells automatically in scare and runs towards the edge of building. Ella is holding onto edge of roof and Aiden helps her up, taking her in his arms. Ella takes a look at Aidens eyes in shock. "You saved me!" Ella smiles happily and then gets shocked. She quickly takes Aidens pistol, aims it over his shoulder and covers Aidens ear as she shoots a man, who was attacking them.  
Ella breaths out in relief and just relaxes in Aidens arms catching her breath. Aiden just holds her close to him hugging her and trying to process what just happened. As Aiden finally can process things, he looks around them and then at Ella, who gets up quickly. "I am sorry-!" Ella apologizes embarrassedly and Aiden shakes his head giving a laugh. And as woman turns around to take her jacket from the ground, Aiden gets up. "Your back is teared" Aiden says to Ella, who gives a laugh: "Oops?" making Aiden just shake his head. Duo leaves quickly before police arrives at the place.  
As Ella and Aiden gets back to Aidens apartment, Aiden takes a look at Ellas back. Her shirt is teared apart and Aiden walks to her. "Let me check your wound..." Aiden says as he touches Ellas back softly. He leads Ella to his bedroom and Ella takes her shirt off revealing her wounded back to Aiden, who starts to check all of the wounds. "You have a lot of scars" Aiden realizes, his words making Ella give a laugh. "I am a fixer. What did you expect?" Ella laughs to Aiden, who shrugs.  
Ella sits on bed as Aiden starts taking care of wound on her shoulder blade. She is sitting there silently as Aiden is cleaning the wound. Skin is just broken and it's not that deep wound. "Is it really that bad?" Ella asks from Aiden, who gives a laugh. "Not really. That your rolling just didn't help this" Aiden laughs to Ella, who sighs heavily. "I saved your ass" Ella says to Aiden, who gives a laugh shaking his head.  
As Aiden is ready, he gets up giving her a shirt. Ella wonders, but takes the shirt in her hands. "You should sleep" Aiden says to Ella, who nods. "I know, but can I sleep when you are awake?" Ella asks from Aiden, who turns to look at her. "Do you think I will do something?" Aiden asks from Ella, who smirks to him taking a suggestive pose. "Who knows" Ella says then with tempting smile. Aiden throws a blanket at her, covering her body. "Sleep well" Ella giggles to Aiden, who turns lights off and walks out of the room while shaking his head as he smiles.  
In the morning, Ella wakes up as Aiden comes to room to wake her up. Woman gets up slowly, looking around sleepily. "Did you sleep at all?" Ella asks from Aiden, who nods. "Enough" Aiden gives a small smile to Ella, who nods to him giving a laugh. "I will get you something to eat, but first I should check your wounds" Aiden says then turning to door. Ella giggles shaking her head. As she stands up, she looks at shirt on her. It's Aidens. "It's comfy" Ella thinks in her mind. Aiden just laughs looking at Ella.  
Suddenly doorbell rings, shocking both. Aiden leaves room telling Ella: "Stay here" and Ella nods to him. Aiden opens the door and Ray walks inside and Aiden closes the door after him. "Are you two okay?" Ray asks from Aiden, who nods. "Yeah. Fixers found us, but we got away" Aiden explains to Ray, who nods to him. "Is she awake?" Ray asks from Aiden. Then Ella opens bedrooms door looking at duo with smile. "Aiden~! Come back to bed~" Ella giggles as she leans againts doorframe, smirking at Aiden.  
Aiden facepalms as Ray stares at Ella eyes open wide. "Is this why you told me to stay away?" Ray asks with a smirk from Aiden, who sighs now heavily. "Do you really think I would touch her?" Aiden asks from Ray, who shrugs. Aiden then walks to Ella, who is at the door giggling to Aiden. "Get in the room. I am checking your wounds" Aiden says to Ella, who smirks to him. "Be gentle this time" Ella says with eye wink to Aiden, who sighs heavily again.  
Ray tries to hold his laughter. He walks to kitchen sitting down. As he hears Ellas sudden yell, he startles. "Aiden! Should I leave you two alone?" Ray yells now and Aiden walks to door opening it up. "There's nothing going on!" Aiden yells quickly to Ray and Ella continues then: "He is hurting me!", but Aiden yells back to her: "I am cleaning your wounds with disinfectant!" only to get Ellas angry yell: "And that hurts!". Ray listens to duos angry yelling contest and laughs to himself as Aiden closes the door and Ray sits down to play with computer.  
After few minutes Aiden and Ella walks to Ray both being little annoyed. "You were quick" Ray gives a laugh. As both are saying something to him, he stops duo and points at screen. "I found one guy we are looking for, Emerson Contreras" Ray tells to duo, who are surprised. Trio sits down at computer as Ray shows map to duo telling about information and data he found. "Aiden. We have to go again" Ella says now, but Aiden shakes his head. "This time, I am going alone" Aiden tells woman, who is surprised. "What if something happens to you?" Ella asks from male, who laughs: "That's a risk I have to take".  
As Aiden has left, Ella turns to Ray. "Ray, I have to go with him" Ella says, but Ray stops her. "You are wounded. You can't go" Ray tells Ella, who is even more surprised now. "Aiden knows what he is doing" Ray says to Ella, who nods slowly: "I try to trust you...".

Aiden wakes up tied in a chair. He shakes his head and takes a look around him. There's a woman in front of him. She has long light brown hair over her shoulders and soft facial features, making her look very young and kind. "Aiden Pearce..." Woman speaks out loud looking at Aidens phone, shocking Aiden. He tries to open the ties, but woman just laughs to him. "There's nice prize of your head" Woman smiles now little evilly.  
She leans closer towards Aiden. "I would love to have some fun with you, but you see. My client wants you back alive" Woman smiles now grinning and takes out her own phone standing straight. "You are a hacker... I hate you guys" Woman snorts as she speaks. She then turns to Aiden being little annoyed. "You should at least say something. You are kinda boring" Woman laughs slightly, but Aiden says silent.  
Suddenly she hears a soft laugh behind her and click of a loaded gun, shocking her. "How about you drop your weapons?" Aiden asks now and woman snorts again. She turns around and is surprised by Ella, who smirks to her. Ella just casually takes hold of womans fist as she tries to hit her and she twists her arm, making her go down on the ground in pain and then Ella kicks her back and woman falls on the floor.  
Ella takes her gun which fell on the floor and checks it. "How did you get in here?" Woman asks as she gets up slowly and Ella rises her by her hair giving her a smile. "Everyone are dead already" Ella just smiles to woman, who is shocked now. "Who are you?" Woman asks from Ella, who gives a laugh. "Non of your business" Ella laughs taking firm hold of womans hair.  
Slowly she then pushes the gun in womans mouth. "Open up" Ella just smirks and woman starts to cry in fear. "Hush now. You knew this might happen as you took this job" Ella tells woman, who closes her eyes. Suddenly Ella pulls the tricker and lets go of the gun letting womans body fall on the ground and bullet flies to wall. "Nice one" She pats womans shoulder and then gets up running to help Aiden.  
"Aiden! Are you okay?" Ella asks quickly helping man out of the tied rope, as he gives a laugh. "I have gone through worse" Aiden jokes making Ella give a laugh as she checks Aiden, who can now finally get up holding his wrist and Ella gives him his phone. "I am sorry, Aiden" Ella speaks as she looks at womans dead body. Aiden just shakes his head. "How did you find me?" Aiden answers with a question and Ella giggles now. "Easily with Rays help" Ella smirks now and duo leaves building quickly.  
As Aiden is walking away, Ella stops him. "Aiden. You should let me help you" Ella speaks to man, who takes a look at her. He puts his hand over her shoulder then giving her a smile. "Sometimes I can't" Man just answers and leaves room, Ella once again just following him.  
Later that day, Ella is enjoying the night at her club. It's Penelope's birthday. Ella is sitting at the side with Felix, as others are partying on the dancefloor as loud music is playing in club. "You did good. Party is amazing and it was good idea to keep customers out tonight" Ella smiles to Felix, who nods few times laughing: "I know. I am getting good at this". Ella rises her glass and Felix follows her lead. Duo cheers and drinks their drinks a little. Then they just turn to look at dancing, partying joyful people.  
Ella takes a deep breath as she looks at her employees, her friends, having fun. "My beautiful flowers" Ella smiles speaking to herself and Felix gives a laugh. "You are doing good as a boss" Felix notes and Ella sighs: "I try my best you know" making Felix laugh to her. "You didn't listen did you?" Felix laughs to Ella, who gives a laugh now.  
As music is blastering, Ella feels how her phone starts ringing. She takes it and sees that Aiden is calling her. "Hey darling" Ella answers to phone and Aiden yells to her right away: "You are in danger! Run!" and makes Ella wonder. "What you mean?" Ella asks now worriedly and gets up from her chair. "Ella, fixers are after you. I am there soon. I am coming to pick you up" Aiden speaks quickly to Ella, who is still wondering.   
Ella then turns to look at her friends. "I can't run away, Aiden" Ella says suddenly. Aiden gets shocked. "Why?" Aiden asks then being little confused. "They will get in my club. My friends and close ones are here. I must protect them" Ella explains to Aiden, who stays quiet for sometime. "I have an idea" Aiden says and ends the call.  
Quickly Ella walks to Felix. "You have key to arsenal?" Ella asks from Felix, who rises eyebrow, but shows his keys to Ella. "There's fixers after me. I need to be ready" Ella explains to Felix, who then thinks sometime. "I have an idea" Felix says and gets up. "GUYS!" Felix yells now over the music and someone turns the music down. "We have a problem" Ella says now and everyone gets little worried.  
At the same time Aiden is almost at Central Club. He is talking with Ray in phone, who tells that Fixers are coming and are soon there. They are at Loop at the moment. "We need to get Ella to safety" Ray is getting worried and Aiden can hear it. "I am on it" Aiden just says and then tells Ray to be ready to assist duo. "I am ready if you need me" Ray says then and ends the call as Aiden arrives at club.  
Aiden leaves his car near the clubs entrance at park and almost runs inside. He sees Ella and others getting ready. Aiden walks to Ella, who turns to him. "We have this under control" Ella speaks to Aiden, who looks around. "Can anyone here fight?" Aiden asks and makes almost everyone in the club laugh to him. Aiden rises an eyebrow wondering. "Everyone" Ella whispers to Aiden, who is surprised.  
Ella then checks her pistols and hides them under a chair. "You need to hide" Ella smiles to Aiden, who is surprised. Ella just gives man a shotgun and points at door. "Ella. No. I am not staying behind" Aiden stays strong, but as Ella smiles to him kindly and after Ellas words, man can only freeze. "This is my fight. If I don't survive, remember to kill them all" Ella just smiles to man, who then puts gun on table.  
Before Aiden can speak a woman runs to group. "They are coming!" Penelope yells and Ella nods. She puts on the music and everyone continues their party. "Go. I can do this" Ella smiles and Aiden runs to room where Ella told man to go. That is when the group of six fixers runs in the club and shoots up. "PARTY IS OVER!" one of the men yells.  
As everyone are "scared" and "about to run", Ella walks to see men. "Who are you?" Ella asks from men, who then aims his pistol at Ella. "Quinn send us" A man snarls to Ella, who rises eyebrow. "Quinn? We are business partners?" Ella like asks from men, who then gives a laugh: "Not anymore".  
That's when shooting starts. Everyone gets into shelters and gets their guns. Ella shoots one of the men and hits his shoulder. She then moves to cover and turns to Felix, who nods. "Juan and Hank. Ready" Felix speaks to microphone. He then nods to Ella, who takes her phone.   
Ella causes blackout with her phone and that's when Juan and Hank are ready. They shoot down five of the men, leaving the leader alive. They shoot his gun off his hands tho and that's when Mia and Abigail takes him down. Luckily no one gets shot, even there's a lot of bullet holes around the club.   
As only the leader is alive anymore, Ella walks to him promptly. "What Quinn wants?" Ella asks from man, who is the ground being held down by Abigail and Mia. "He said, you are working with Aiden Pearce. The Vigilante" Man speaks quickly in fear and Ella sighs. "Darling!" Ella yells then and Aiden walks to see man. " The Vigilante!" Man yells in surprise.  
Aiden goes down, kneeling in front of the scared man. "I want to know what Quinn wants from me" Aiden is now pretty angry and man can see in on him and hear it in his voice. "You are enemy. He wants revenge" Man stutters as he speaks and Aiden nods. He gets up and nods to Abigail, who takes a look at Ella. Ella moves finger on her neck and Abigail twists mans neck, killing him instantly.  
"Now let's get rid of the bodies" Ella giggles and group laughs. "After that. Let's check every ones wounds!" Felix yells to group. All together they back bodies in trash bags and throws them in dumpsters. As every one are checking the wounds, Ella goes to see Penelope. "I am sorry it came to this" Ella apologizes sadly and Penelope gives a laugh. "Don't worry about it. I am just happy that we are all alive" Penelope speaks happily as Felix treats her wound. "If I would be better boss, this wouldn't have happened" Ella says but now Mian laughs. "In this kind of world with this kind of job it's unpreventable" Mia says and group agrees with her.  
Aiden now sees wound on Ellas arm and gets little worried. "Hey. Let's check this" Aiden points at Ellas arm, who sees the wound now. "Aiden, I am fine" Ella gives a laugh, but Aiden won't buy it. He starts to take care of Ella's wound. "No, you are not" Aiden just says, being little annoyed by Ellas carelessness.  
Now Ella sees that everyone are once again okay and wounds are treated. Ella then takes a look at Aiden, then at her friends. "Guys! This is Aiden" Ella introduces Aiden to her friends, who are little suspicious of this new man. "And Aiden. These are Edward, our second bartender, Hank and Juan, our fixers and bouncers and our lovely girls, Crystal, Mia, Abigail, Kathy, Penelope, Sarah and Amelia. You already know Felix and Hank" Ella introduces Aiden to her employees, who are all starting smile a little.  
"Is he your new?" Crystal asks with a smirk from Ella, who just shakes her head laughing. "He is not. You are welcome to try him" Ella grins glancing at Aiden, who is little surprised. "?" Aiden just wonders as women surrounds him. "Ella. Help me" Aiden speaks to Ella, who answers to her phone as Ray calls to her. "Hey Ray" Ella smiles to herself as she speaks to phone. "Yeah. I am fine" Ella giggles taking a look at Aiden, who is now talking with women, who takes him to couch with them.


	7. A brilliant hacker

Aiden and Ella are walking on street as Ella stops suddenly. She turns to look at childrens playground, where a man is yelling to a child. Boy is clearly in fear and man sounds like he is drunk. "What is it?" Aiden asks from female, who sees how man rises his bottle. Ella starts to run quickly. "Ella?" Aiden wonders, but follows Ella, who parkours her way over all obstacles to child, just in time.  
Ella takes the hit of bottle to her back, protecting child with her whole body. Aiden runs to tackle man to ground and calls the police. Aiden takes a look at Ella, who can move normally. Luckily no big damage happened, but bottle broke. Ella is probably gonna have bigh bruise on her back because of the hit, but she just saved the boy.  
Ella takes a look at boy, who has bruises in his arms and body. "Boy, are you okay?" Ella asks worriedly and he nods few times quickly. "Thank you" Boy smiles now quietly. Soon after police and childrens social worker comes to scene. Ella explains everything to police, who takes man to police car and to social worker, who is worried of boys mental state.   
As Aiden takes a look at boy, he reminds him of Jackson. Sadly, he tries to push it out of his thoughts as he listens to social workers speaking to Ella. Woman thanks her and police asks her to come give her report at police station. Aiden quickly changes Ellas profile. Police officer asks from social worker, could she come too and give ride to Aiden and Ella and she agrees. Duo sits in womans car, child in front seat, so they can talk with social worker.  
Aiden shows Ellas new profile to Ella, sending it to her phone. It says Ellas name is Sarah Kenway, age 36 and she is married and works as a waiter. Aiden, in other hand, is called Benjamin Kenway, age 39 and he is married to Ella and he works as a security officer and bouncer.  
Ella smirks slightly as car stops. Both thanks woman and walks to police station as social worker and child follows them. Police officers just asks few questions from Ella, checks her profile, just like Aidens and asks them to give a testimony now. Both gives testimony. "Thank you mr. and mrs.Kenway. It was pleasure to work with you" Police officer smiles to duo and Ella takes a look at child.  
She kneels in front of him being on his eye level now. "Boy. You were brave to stand on your own, but you are just a child. Stay safe" Ella smiles to child, who nods to her being happy now as he holds social workers hand. Then Ella and Aiden leaves police station hand in hand.  
As they are far enough from police station, they stop holding hands. "You know how to handle children" Aiden notes and Ella chuckles to him: "I like children", making Aiden give a laugh. "I can see it" Aiden smiles to Ella, who smiles back to him. "Let's go to eat!" Ella suggests and takes hold of Aiden hand as she pulls him with her to a restaurant. Aiden and Ella sits down to eat a little and talk about the incident. They smile to each others whole time as they eat.  
As duo has eaten, they walk to park. Suddenly Aiden gets call. It's Liam Martin. "What do you want?" Aiden snarls to man angrily and man laughs to him. "Come here with that woman of yours. I send map to you" Liam speaks quickly ending the call after it. As Aiden gets message from man, map, he sighs. "Should we?" Aiden asks and Ella nods: "I need to talk with him a bit..."  
And soon duo are on their way. They meet Liam at Pawnee in small hut. There they meet Liam. Liam has been waiting for duo for sometime already. Ella gets little angry as she sees man, demanding to know few things. "You send those fixers after me" Ella speaks to Liam, who nods. "Only to try to find the Vigilante" Liam tries to explain, but Ella won't buy it.  
"Don't worry, my dear. I shall show you the real victory as these two are down" Liam smirks now taking a look at Aiden, who snorts to him. "Many has tried before without succeeding. You won't either" Ella snarls to man, who sighs: "Yeah I know. Defalt tried too", shocking Ella now.  
"But that kid was just a nuisance. A brilliant hacker and great artist, but what else? A brat, who just desperately seeked revenge only to fail. Thinking too highly of himself. He was nothing. A worthless good-for-nothing" Liam speaks like being disgusted. Slowly, Ella turns to look at him and very softly, she gives him a tempting smile, taking few steps closer to him. Man is pleased, as Ella tries his chin with her finger tips. And out of nowhere female takes firm hold of his jaw, her nails hurting Liams skin.  
Liam is surprised and tries to take hold of Ellas hand, but Ella just casually shows his gun which she is holding making man freeze. She throws it away and man is shaking in fear now. "What did you say?" Ella asks calmly and with dark, hollow voice. Man is too scared to answer, but he tries to stutter words out as Ella is staring into his eyes. "Please. Repeat what you said about him" Ella speaks as dreadfully, being cold, distant and hollow.  
As Ray is watching this from cameras he calls to Aiden. "Aiden! You have to stop her before she kills him!" Ray yells to Aiden, who stays silent for a moment. Then he takes few steps away from Ella and Liam. "We don't need him anymore" Aiden says to Ray, who gets shocked. Aiden then hacks Liams phone, getting all data from it. He sends them to Ray, who is even more surprised. "Well. You are right" Ray gives a laugh now.  
Suddenly Liam tries to hit Ella with a knife he took from his sleeve, but she takes hold of his arm, twisting it and makes him drop the knife. Aiden was ready to help Ella, but sees that woman doesn't need his help. "He wasn't worthless. He was humble. He was my everything" Ellas look goes from angry to enraged, just like her voice which is first calm, but turns into furious. Liam is surprised by this: "What?" and at the next second, Ella throws him on the ground making man whine in pain.  
Liam stares at Ella, who takes knife from ground. She smiles softly as she takes a look at clean white bladed paper knife. "He was caring. He was loving. His smile made everything better..." Ella speaks now smiling trying to hold her tears. She takes a look at Liam, who is frozen to his place. He is looking for ways to escape. "He wasn't the best person, but he was mine" Ella smiles now crying, voice breaking and suddenly she stabs mans chest with paper knife making him yell in pain, blade tearing everything on it's path.  
Ella starts stabbing and stabbing, again and again Liams chest making him scream in pain, begging for help as Ella yells in air crying and still being enraged. Over and over again she stabs man, who goes silent and motionless, but still... Ella won't stop. With every hit, she is vents her feelings, anger, agony, sadness, emptiness... All the suffering. She remembers Defalt. She remembers his smile, his laugh and his love. How he loved her. And how she loved him.  
For Ellas surprise, Aiden hugs her suddenly, making her freeze. "He is gone already" Aiden whispers to Ella, who takes a look at bleeding man. She is shocked and frozen as she realizes she killed Liam with such anger and brutality. Aiden helps Ella up and takes knife away from her, wipes her hands, cleaning the blood from her hands being gentle. Suddenly Ella hugs Aiden, sobbing silently. After little hesitation, Aiden hugs her back, just holding her as she tries to calm down.  
After short moment, Aiden takes hold of Ellas hand and duo leaves place. They call to Jordi, who comes pick duo and he drives them to Aidens apartment and Aiden thanks him. At Aidens apartment, Ella takes a shower to clean the blood and Aiden makes some coffee for both.  
As Ella comes from shower she sits down on the couch with Aiden. Duo drinks some coffee together, staying silent whole time. After drinking the coffee, duo just sits there silently. Ella leans against Aiden, just looking for some support and Aiden let's her stay there.  
Not long after that, Aiden glances at Ella, who is sleeping against his shoulder. He smiles to himself, but doesn't move, so woman won't wake up. Aiden takes a blanket slowly and throws it on Ella and himself. He gives soft kiss on top of Ellas head and whispers gently: "Sleep well". Then he goes to sleep too.  
At the morning, Ella wakes up from couch with a blanket. She takes a look at Aiden, who is drinking coffee as he is sitting at his computer. Ella gets up and walks to Aiden still being sleepy. "Thank you.. For letting me sleep" Ella smiles to male, who takes a look at her. "Coffee is ready" Aiden smiles to female, who nods and goes to take coffee. She smiles to herself as she gets hot cup of coffee. Then she walks to Aiden, who just smiles to her.  
As Ella sits down, drinking her coffee, Aiden turns to her. "Are you okay?" He asks voice gentle and Ella nods. "I have done worse things" Ella jokes a little giving a grin to Aiden. But as she sees Aiden face, she giggles. "Aiden, I am fine" Ella states strongly. Then she smirks. "I have gone through worse" Ella quotes Aiden, who gives a laugh now.


	8. Dear little sister...

Aiden is trying to get contact to Ella, but she won't answer. He is getting little frustrated. Then he remembers how Ella told him about her club. He hops in his car and drives to club. He leaves car at parking lot and takes a look at clock. He then walks in club.  
As Aiden walks in club that is full of blastering music, Ella sees him from higher level. Slowly she leans against railing seeing how Aiden is looking for something. She bites her lower lip seeing now, how Hank laughs to her. "That man is mine" Ella gives an evil smirk, winking eye at Hank, who just laughs as Ella gets up and walks to see Aiden.  
Aiden, who is not enjoying being in the club walks to see Felix, who smirks looking at him. As Aiden takes a look around, Ella is suddenly next to him. Aiden is little startled, but won't show it. He just stares at Ella, who is leaning against bar counter relaxedly. "What brought you here?" Ella smirks now looking at Felix, who pours her a drink.  
Ella takes glass then in her hand looking at liquid moving in martini glass. She then glances at Aiden, who is looking at her whole time. "The music? Maybe girls? Or just booze?" Ella laughs a little sipping her drink then. "You didn't answer your phone" Aiden gives a laugh now. "Oh" Ella manages to say being quiet for a moment.  
Ella sighs heavily, shaking her head. "You can be boring. Such a shame" Ella checks her phone now, but turns to Aiden then. "I need your help" Aiden tells Ella, who grins now. Ella takes a look at Felix, who nods to her. Ella puts glass on bar counter and follows Aiden out of the bar in his car and duo heads towards Aidens apartment.  
On their way, Aidens phone starts to ring and he answers it quickly. "Hey Nicky" Aiden tries to sound calm and happy. "Hey Aiden. I am on my way to Chicago" Nicoles smile can be heard in her voice. "What?" Aiden wonders, getting little shocked. "Yeah, you asked me to come? I am soon there. Where do you want to meet?" Nicole sounds happy. Aiden is just shocked as he listens to Nicole. "Nicky. I need you to go back home, NOW!" Aiden tells Nicole, who wonders. "What? I can't. I came with train" Nicole is getting little worried.  
Aiden looks around getting little panicked. "Which station?" Aiden asks from Nicole, who answers: "I am soon at the Parker Square" and Aiden makes U-turn with car. "I am coming, Nicky" Aiden tells to his sister, who is still wondering what is going on, but doesn't ask. "I will wait here for you" Nicole just says to Aiden, who then ends the call as he speeds up the car, making Ella little scared: "Where are we going?".  
Man takes a look at Ella, but quickly turns to look at road. "To find Nicky. She is at Chicago. Someone called her pretending to be me" Aiden explains to Ella, who understands then. "Don't worry Nicky. I am coming..." Aiden thinks in his mind as he speeds up his car. "I have a bad feeling about this Aiden..." Ella warns Aiden, who nods: "I know. I have the same feeling..."  
Soon duo arrives at station. Aiden runs to tracks, but doesn't find Nicole. He is looking around as Ella runs to him. "Aiden" Ella taps his shoulder pointing at billboard. There's a message for Aiden. On it reads: "You are quick, but I was quicker, Fox" making Aiden flip out. He starts running back to car, Ella following him. As he gets to the car, Ella stops him. "What are you doing?" Ella asks from man, who turns to her. "They or someone has Nicky and I don't have time to wait!" Aiden yells to Ella, who takes a deep breath. "Who? Where are you going?" Ella asks from Aiden, who freezes.  
As Aiden is thinking, he sits in car, just like Ella. "Let's go back to Ray. Maybe he can help us" Ella speaks to Aiden, who is still in shock. "Nicky..." Aiden manages to call out Nicoles name. Ella sees how Aiden is in his thoughts. "Aiden. Let me drive" Ella like commands Aiden, who nods slowly. They switch and Ella starts to drive towards their base. On their way, Aiden starts to check everything trying to find his sister.  
Ella drives to Aidens apartment, and Ray is already there waiting for duo. They starts planning right away. They check everything. Everything. They are looking for Nicky and where she could be. They get video tapes, which doesn't help them, but they won't stop.  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Aiden gets up. "Jackson!" He yells holding his phone. He can't get connection to Jackson and he starts to panic. "Pearce?" Ray wonders as Aiden walks around holding his head. "Jacks is home alone... And I cannot get connection to him..." Aiden manages to say as he is thinking what to do. "Where? In which city?" Ella asks quickly and Aidens answers quickly: "St.Louis. How do I get there?".  
Ella thinks sometime and takes a look at Aiden. "I have a friend, Sophia, who lives in St.Louis. She is a nurse. I can ask her to take care of Jackson until we find Nicky" Ella speaks to Aiden, who shakes his head saying "No", but still thinking what to do. Now Ray gets up slamming his hands against table. "Aiden! You must let her help you!" Ray yells to Aiden, who is almost panicking as he has no idea how to solve this. Then, slowly he nods to Ella, who calls to Sophia right away.   
"Hey Sophia. Are you at home? Good. I need a favor" Ella speaks to quickly to phone while looking at Aiden. Then she continues: "My friends nephew is alone at home. He is 16 years old. I need you to go to check him and we need you to take care of him for few days" turning to look at floor as men are listening to her. Ella turns to Aiden: "Address" and Aiden tells it to Ella, who then tells the address to Sophia. and thanks Sophia ending the call after it.  
She turns to look at Aiden. "She will call when she gets to their apartment and Jackson is with her" Ella tells to Aiden, who nods. "So now we just wait for her call" Aiden says to duo, who nods. They all sit down to wait for Sophias call. But Aiden can't even sit quietly. He gets up walking around the room, stressing so badly right now. Surprisingly and luckily, Ellas phone rings quickly and she answer even faster to it.  
It's Sophia. Ella listens to her for a moment and then gives phone to Aiden. "Jackson wants to speak to you" Ella smiles to man, who takes the phone. First thing Jackson asks is: "Why you want me to go with her?" making Aiden take a deep breath. "Jacks. You have to go with her, please. I need to know you are safe" Aiden speaks to Jackson, who understands him. "But for how long?" Jackson asks from Aiden, who sighs: "I don't know. For sometime so I can find your mother" and Jackson answers to him quickly: "Bring her home. I am safe. I will call you if something happens".  
Aiden smiles slightly. "Thank you Jackson" Aiden says quietly and Jackson gives a laugh. "Don't worry about me, uncle. Worry about mom. I'll call you later if I need something" Jackson tells to Aiden, who gives a laugh. "Do your best" Jackson says then to Aiden, shocking him a little. "I will, as always" Aiden says and then Sophia speaks to him. "You know, who to call if you get worried. I will call you if something happens here. Take good care of Ella, for me. I am worried about her..." Sophias smile can be heard in her voice. "I will. Thank you" Aiden speaks and ends the call then.  
He gives phone to Ella, who puts it in her pocket. "Thanks" Aiden says to Ella, who is surprised. "Don't thank me. We still don't have Nicole" Ella crosses her arms being worried about Nicole. "Ella" Aiden calls out to Ellas name getting her attention. As Ella turns to look at Aidens eyes, Aiden thanks her again. "If you really need to thank me, do it later, when we have Nicole safe" Ella smiles to Aiden, who nods to her. "I go to my club, to check few things" Ella tells duo and leaves.  
As Ella gets back to Central club, Felix and two others, Hank and Juan walks to her. "To my office" Ella just says and all four walks in Ellas office. "What did you find?" Ella asks from trio, who takes a look at each others and then at Ella. "We know who took that woman, Nicole Pearce" Juan starts talking. He turns to look at Hank now, who gives a phone to Ella, showing a video tape of small gang taking Nicole with them. Then he shows another video tape of gangs meeting.  
Ella sits down to watch video as trio stands in front of her. "Who are they?" Ella asks now as she gives phone back to Hank. "Merciless Disciples. Stupid name, right? New gang. Start to grow after Black Viceroys's leader died" Hank tells Ella, who wonders sometime. She remembers, when she heard that Iraq died, making her think. "Where is she now?" Ella asks now and Felix walks forward a little. "Sold to Emerson Contreras" Felix says then to Ella, who gets little surprised. She checks few papers and then takes a look at her phone.  
As trio takes a look at each others, Ella gets up. "Thank you. Hank, I need those tapes. Juan, can you try to seek for their residences? And Felix. I need to get ready to meet this Emerson Contreras" Ella speaks to all three, who all nods to her. "I will send them to you" Hank starts. "I am on my way" Juan continues and Felix smiles to Ella: "You are quick with your plans. I will get everything ready for you".  
Woman thanks all three and takes her jacket and stuff. "I am going to meet those two. They need me now" Ella smirks a little as she thinks about Aiden and Ray. "We will inform you about all informations we get" Felix rises his chin as he talks and Ella nods to him. "Good. I'll see you later" Ella smiles now and leaves club.  
Ella gets quickly to Aidens apartment. She takes a look at clock, checking it. "He should be here soon" woman thinks in her mind and then sneakily and without any problems, she gets in Aidens apartment. She sits down in kitchen, starting to wait for Aiden to come home.  
Soon she hears that door opens and closes, but as she gets up, she hears duos talking. They are talking about her hearing: "But Ella is not like that". Ella walks to corner, listening to Ray and Aidens conversation. She stays silent, so neither of them realizes she is there. "Are you sure? She is not that bad person..." Ray says to Aiden, who sighs. "I am just saying that I don't trust her. Who knows is she just playing around with us and will backstab us" Aiden says to Ray, who sighs. Ella continues listening whole conversation being little angry now and annoyed. She trusted Aiden. And now this. She walks to kitchen, writes quietly a note she puts on table. Then she leaves apartment silently without letting duo see her.  
Aiden and Ray walks to kitchen, looking for Ella. Aiden walks around the house, without finding her. "Hey Pearce" Ray calls for Aiden, who walks to him. Ray shows a note to man. On it reads: "I had fun last night. If you want more, I'll see you around, Vigilante <3 ;)" as Aiden has read the note, he punches wall. "Fucking fuck" he curses to himself. He then checks all his stuff, but gets surprised. Ray leans against wall. "She didn't steal anything, right?" Ray asks from Aiden, who turns to look at him being surprised. "Just as I thought. And she doesn't have any data to steal. She knows and has them all already" Ray says then sitting down.  
Aiden sits down wondering. "Did you really do something with her?" Ray asks now and Aiden takes a look at him angrily. "Are you serious?" Aiden asks from Ray, who gives a laugh. "She is young and pretty" Ray says to Aiden, who shakes his head. "T-Bone... Seriously. No" Aiden says face plain and dead serious. Ray just laughs to him. "She is young, too young" Aiden explains to Ray, who shrugs. "She is not that young" Ray answers to man, who starts to think, but quickly pushes it away from his mind, shaking his head and just says: "I don't have time for this. We have to find Nicky" and Ray nods to him.  
At the same time, Ella walks in Central Club and straight to her office. As she sits down, Felix walks in room. "This is surprising" Felix laughs as he walks in to Ella, who giggles to him. "Any news?" Ella asks from Felix, who shakes his head: "Not since you left" walking to small barcounter. He makes a drink for Ella, who for his surprise, shakes her head, saying she doesn't feel that good. "What did he do?" Felix asks right away, knowing that this was something the Vigilante did.  
As Ella rises her head, she sees how serious Felix is. "He just doesn't trust in me. Thinking that I will backstab him if he turns his back to me" Ella sighs heavily. Felix crosses his arms rising eyebrow. He is little curious. "So he thinks you are not good even you have done so much for him? What a douchebag..." Felix sighs heavily leaning against the bar counter. "I was thinking I could betray him" Ella gives a small laugh now.  
Felix rises his head in shock. "No no no! He will kill you" Felix like panics slightly and Ella nods. "I know. That was the point" Ella smiles now looking at Felix, who is shocked. "Are you serious? You want him to kill you? Are you nuts?" Felix asks quickly walking towards Ella, who just softly nods to him. "I miss him. I want to see him" Ella giggles taking a look at her phone. "He would be fucking mad if you decided to kill yourself!" Felix yells suddenly to Ella.  
When Ella gets surprised by Felix's sudden rage, Felix takes a deep breath apologizing to Ella. "Ella, darling. He would be disappointed in you. You shouldn't kill yourself because you miss him. You should learn to let go already" Felix tries to speak sense to Ella, who is still smiling. "I am tired, Felix. I am tired of being alone here. Without him" Ella just explains her side to Felix, who frowns his brows. "But we don't want to lose you" Felix states then to Ella, who sighs: "I know..." knowing that this conversation is better to end.  
Suddenly Penelope walks in office with mail. "Lucky you! You got mail!" Woman giggles softly to Ella, who thanks her: "Thanks Penelope" as woman brings mails to Ella and leaves quickly. 5 different envelopes, mostly just partners sending letters of thanks, but one is an invite, getting Ellas attention. She opens it, reads it quickly starting to grin. She takes her phone checking few things. She puts her phone down and takes drink Felix made her in her hand.  
As Ella takes a sip of her drink now, looking at invite while smiling, Felix gives a laugh and straightens his back. "What made you fall in love with him?" Felix asks from Ella, shocking her. Ella takes a look at her phone, her smile disappearing immediately. She takes time just looking at her phone, but then slowly rises her head. "I don't love him" Ella states to Felix, who smiles to her little evilly.  
Felix doesn't take even one second to answer. "Still he is the one in your mind all the time" Felix smirks to Ella, who takes a look at picture of Defalt. Felix puts his hand over Ellas, smiling to her: "He would be happy to know that you are happy" and his words makes Ella smile softly. "I still miss him and I don't know, how to let go" Ella gives a small laugh as she stares at picture, but then puts it away and drinks rest of her drink. And as she puts her glass down, her phone rings, informing her of a message which makes Ella smirk again.  
Felix laughs, looking at Ella. "If he can make you smile, let him do it more often. Let him make you happy. You deserve it" Felix smiles to Ella, who just laughs to mans words. "It's funny. He is so pathetic it just makes me want to laugh" Ella grins now showing message to Felix. It says: "Hey, I need you right now, meet me at my place?". Ella giggles evilly as Felix just chuckles. "Ella, it's okay to miss him, but it's best for you to move on. Maybe he can help you" Felix smiles to Ella, who takes a deep breath thinking, but shakes her head. "You sure keep holding on to that thought" Ella breaths out and Felix nods to her.  
Ella then takes her phone. "I need to make a call..." Ella smirks and Felix knows what this means. He takes a paper and sits down next to Ella, as Ella makes a call with a different phone. "Mr.Richardson! I got your invite" Ella starts the call with energetic voice and takes relaxed pose in her chair. "First of all, is it okay to take a partner? Oh yes! You must meet him!" Ella laughs a little and then takes a look at Felix. "Second. I would like to make a request" Ella smiles then taking a look at picture of Nicole. "A blonde with blue eyes and fair skin. Close to my height. That is what I am looking for" Ella smiles as she speaks, but it turns into a smirk. "You have one? 15 000$? I can work with that" Ella gives a laugh taking a look at Felix, who writes it up. "Of course I will take more money with me to auction. I'll see you there. Thank you Mr.Richardson" Ella smiles as she ends the call.  
Her smile disappears and she turns to look at Felix, who is calculating and checking everything he wrote down. "I will get money to you soon as cash" Felix smiles to Ella, who nods. She gets up then taking her stuff. "I am going to meet those two again. I need a partner there" Ella explains as Felix gets up too. "I will make sure of everything else" Felix smiles proudly. "Thank you Felix" Ella smiles to man, who nods to Ella, who leaves then quickly.  
Ella comes to see Aiden and Ray at their base, finding them being very annoyed and frustrated. "What's going on?" Ella gives a laugh looking at duo, who turns to look at her sighing heavily. "We found Emerson Contreras, but we got in trouble. We need to get near him, but here's the problem. He is going to an auction and we don't have an invite and it's pretty well secured..." Ray explains to Ella. "We have to find another way to get close to him. I must find Nicky as soon as possible" Aiden sighs heavily.  
Ella takes a look at duo, smiling. "Well, you are in luck. Guess who has an invite and needs a partner" Ella smirks to duo, who are surprised. "Something good comes from owning that Club" Ella smirks evilly. Aiden walks to her. "Are you sure about this?" Aiden asks from Ella, who give him smile. "Yes and I also have good news for you" Ella smiles to Aiden, who rises eyebrow crossing his arms. "Emerson Contreras is joining the auction as a salesman. He will bring girls there. One of them being Nicole. I already send a request for them asking for a woman of my height, with fair skin, blond hair and blue eyes" Ella chuckles to Aiden, who is surprised.  
As Aiden is silent, Ray gets up. "Ella! That's amazing! Now we need money to pay her" Ray smiles to Ella, who rises her hand, shaking her head and gives a laugh. "Don't worry about it. Everything has been taken care of already" Ella grins and then gets even more surprised look from Aiden, but it's somehow sinister. "Oh, don't worry. You can pay me later" Ella gives a laugh to Aiden, who tries to hold his mean words now.  
Ella takes a look at Ray now. "Now we need to take care of other problems" Ella sighs and shows what she has found. It's a videotape of gang meeting. "These are a huge problem... They are the ones, who sold Nicole to Emerson Contreras" Ella explains to duo, making Aiden stand up and walk to his weapons. "I am going to kill them" Aiden says to Ella, who stops him quickly as she walks in front of him. "Aiden. No. I need you at the auction. We must deal with them differently" Ella looks deep in Aidens eyes being serious while keeping her hands on his chest.  
Aiden takes a deep breath and walks back to his computer. Ray scratches his head taking a look at duo. "Well. I have an idea. Let's make them meet their enemies, Bratva" Ray grins and gets Aiden and Ellas attention. "Please, do explain more" Ella giggles and sits down on chair next to Aiden as Ray starts to explain his plan to duo, who are listening to him carefully.  
As Aiden and Ella leaves towards Merciless Disciples's area at The Wards and gets connection for Ray. Ray sends some messages forward and soon Bratva are at Merciless Disciples's area. Aiden and Ella are staying out of the way as they watch how Bratva slaughters Merciless Disciples's group.  
Aiden leaves quickly, Ella following him and duo hops in car and drives away. As they are driving, Aiden calls to Jordi. "We need your help" Aiden starts and Jordi laughs: "I thought so. Let's meet at Parker Square at May Stadium" Jordi ends call and Aiden drives to May Stadium. There they meet Jordi, who is happy to see duo.  
"Well well well. If it isn't our loveliest couple" Jordi jokes and Aiden sighs heavily as Ella just laughs. "We need a car. Do you have any idea from where?" Aiden asks from man, who massages his chin. "I do, but what kind of car?" Jordi asks then thinking and Ella walks now next to Aiden. "Something nice and flashy" Ella smirks and Jordi rises eyebrow thinking. "What you have in your mind?" Jordi asks from duo now.  
Duo takes a look at each others and then at Jordi. "We have a meeting" Aiden smirks to Jordi, who gives a laugh. "I will bring it to you two. Just tell me when" Jordi smiles little evilly. "Friday at 4PM. Don't be late" Ella smiles to Jordi, who nods to her and then takes his phone. "I see you two then" Jordi nods putting note for himself. Then he leaves and Aiden and Ella leaves to other direction.

Ella is still awake, checking list of customers of auction Felix send her as Aiden is sleeping on the couch next to her armchair. As Ella yawns tiredly, Aiden startles her by starting to move and speak unrecognizable words. Ella turns to look at man, who looks like he is in pain in his sleep. Ella gets up looking at Aiden, who is still like crying in his sleep.  
Gently Ella wakes him up, making him freeze in surprise. Ella looks into Aidens eyes smiling now softly. "It was just a bad dream" Ella smiles trying to calm Aiden, who gets up now. "No, it wasn't... More likely a memory" Aiden tells Ella, making female get worried. Ella sits next to Aiden as he is taking a breath. She remembers when Aiden told Ray that he doesn't trust in Ella. "Tell me about it" Ella tries to smile to Aiden.  
Man just shakes his head saying he won't put same weight on her shoulders. "Aiden. Tell me" Ella repeats her words looking into Aidens eyes still smiling. Aiden takes a deep breath as he starts to tell about his dream. It was first like a normal Chicago, but soon turned into dark place. He heard how Nicky called his name... Angrily. Telling how he should have died and not Lena. Aiden tells, how he remembers very well how Lena died. He remembers that day. He remembers how he punished people, who did it, but... It didn't bring that sweet child back.  
As Ella listens to Aiden, she slowly understands. This is Aidens thoughts of himself. How he thinks people see him. "With my actions, I made Nicky and Jacks leave Chicago. I haven't seen her in years. I haven't even talked with her. I promised myself to keep her save and now this..." Aiden speaks, being sad and somehow lost.  
Softly Ella puts her hand over Aidens as man is ready with his talking. She gives him encouraging smile. "Aiden. I hope you do understand that you have done everything you can. We are getting Nicky back. One way or another" Ella starts talking, thinking how she just wants to help Aiden. "And Nicky won't be mad. She won't hate you. She is proud of you. She is happy you are alive, just like everyone else are" Ella continues giving her speech.  
"And Aiden... Non of you survived that car crash without taking a hit" Ella tries to stay realistic with her words, but Aiden is getting little angry now. "I should have died, not-!" Aiden yells, but Ella stops him by saying: "You were hospitalized for two weeks. You were unconscious for 17 hours! You are a human too!" Ella answers to Aiden, who wonders. "How you know that?" Aiden asks surprisedly and Ella shrugs: "I know your medical history. I had to be sure with you..." like being somehow remorseful for her actions. Once in her life time.  
Ella takes a look at floor. "I know what loss feels like. I... I was there, when he died. I saw his death. And I couldn't do anything to save him. I tried, but I failed" Ella tells her story a little, while being quiet. She looks at floor whole time she speaks, Aiden listening to her. "But Aiden I can promise... Pain is not gonna last forever" Ella tells Aiden, who gives a small smile to him, making him smile now too. "Thanks Ella" Aiden smiles to Ella, who shakes her head. "I just repeated your words to you" Ella giggles, making Aiden give a laugh being little brighter.  
Aiden then takes a look at computer and again at Ella. "What were you doing?" Aiden asks curiously. "Oh. I went through customerlist of that auction. I checked how many I know and how much this is gonna cost me" Ella sighs as she explains it to Aiden, who certainly needs more information, by looking at his face. "Some of them may be my partners, customers or people who help my work. Sam left Hell of a job for me" Ella jokes a little as she explains things to Aiden, who nods as understood.   
Aiden leans against Ella as he thinks about going back to sleep. Man then takes a look at his phone. 3AM. He turns to Ella, who looks sleepy. "We should sleep for a moment. You mostly" Aiden notes, laughing a little and Ella gives a laugh. "I was thinking about going to sleep" Ella giggles and stretches now. She smirks to Aiden.  
Softly Ella leans against man. "What are you doing?" Aiden asks little laughing from female, who giggles now softly. "Sleeping" Ella just answers taking a blanket with her left hand from couch's back. She throws it over her and just smiles to herself. Aiden just sighs heavily, but won't move.  
"I heard you and Ray talking" Ella says suddenly shocking Aiden. Man turns to Ella, who is looking calm and tender as she just smiles to Aiden. "I am not mad. But I am telling something to you" Ella smiles to Aiden as she gets up. Aiden just frowns his brows like a child knowing he did something wrong. "I am not gonna backstab you" Ella smiles. She gives a small kiss on Aidens forehead and packs her USB-stick and just leaves the apartment. Aiden is surprised, but decides to go to sleep. Ella in other hand, is cursing to herself on her way home. Maybe it's better this way.  
Aiden goes back to sleep at his apartment. He falls asleep quickly, luckily, but this time... Dream is brighter. Literally. He is walking in Chigaco which is abandoned, but it's lightened. He can see the sky, sun is shining and he can smell the winds. There's abandoned cars everywhere, but... No one anywhere.  
As he is just standing on the middle of road, he starts to walk. What is he looking for? The answers? No. The source of the light? No... He knows what he is looking for. Something that made the darkness disappear. Something that made his darkness disappear.  
Man has walked for a while until he sees familiar people. There's Nicky with Jacks, Ray, Jordi and Ella. They are all laughing together. And as they see Aiden, they all smile brightly and all of them starts to walk towards him as Aiden stops. But he continues walking then.  
Meeting group is full of laughter that fills the air and happiness pouring on them. Aiden is happy. For the first time in a loooong time. As group starts to walk, Aiden just looks at them. "What are you doing? Come on!" Ella laughs holding out her hand towards Aiden, who smiles now. He walks close enough to take hold of Ellas hand and suddenly everything goes brighter.  
Aiden wakes up and takes a look at clock. 5:32AM... Not bad time to wake up. Aiden goes to make some coffee, thinking about his dream. He sits down to table, checking news with his phone, but puts it away quickly as his thoughts of his dream are distracting him too much.  
Later that morning, Ray and Ella comes to see Aiden, who is drinking his third morning coffee. Trio are talking about Merciless Disciples and Nicky and about the auction. They go through their plan one more time. As they are talking together, Ella takes a look at Aiden as she is thinking. "Aiden, do you have a suit?" Ella asks making both Aiden and Ray turn to look at her. "No, why?" Aiden asks finding that question somehow odd. "You need a suit in that auction" Ella like explains her words and Aiden takes a look at Ray, who nods: "She is right. You can't go there with those clothes".  
Ella then takes her phone, checking the clock. "Let's go Aiden" Ella smiles to man, who wonders, but won't ask. Ray just smiles to duo. "I go to my club after we have found suit for him, so call us if you need something" Ella smiles to Ray, who nods to her behind his computer. Ella then takes a look at Aiden, who takes his jacket and car keys and duo leaves the apartment.  
Duo goes to a closest clothing store they find. As they walk inside, Ella walks right away to see an employee and holds Aidens hand, dragging him with her. "How can I help you?" Woman smiles to duo and Ella points at Aiden. "He needs a suit for job interview" Ella speaks to woman, who nods and takes duo to see suits.   
There's lots of different styles, colors, length... Everything. Aiden just picks black suit and navyblue tie. Thankfully, in Aidens opinion, they find suit pretty quickly for him. As he tries it on, he surprised. It actually looks and feels good! Ella bites her lip slightly as she looks at man. He looks kinda hot? Doesn't he?  
Aiden goes to take off the suit and pays it so duo can leave. Then they go to Central Club. On their way, they talk together about the suit. "I may have forgotten how to tie a tie..." Aiden thinks out loud, making Ella give a laugh. "I can help you with that" Ella smiles to Aiden, who gives a laugh. "Ella, I hope you understand how thankful I am" Aiden smiles to Ella, who gives a laugh now. "Oh I do... I told you already that you can pay me later with someway" Ella giggles little mischievously to Aiden, who rolls his eyes laughing.  
As Ella walks inside her Club, she walks to a room full of women. "Girls! I need a dress" Ella starts and makes everyone jump up from their chairs and couch. "When?!" Women like chants and Ella gives a laugh. "Day after tomorrow" Ella tells women, who all are now looking at each others. "Olive green!" Penelope yells now and Sarah answers: "No, dark red!" and Kathy yells over them: "Navy blue!".  
Ella sighs heavily as she listens how women are yelling at each others. Aiden walks next to her. "What is happening?" Aiden asks curiously and being little confused. "I have no idea" Ella answers to man and all women turns to look at duo. "What color will you be wearing?" now a woman with very curly red hair asks and Aiden shows his shopping bag. "BLACK!" Woman yells frustratedly in air making all women sigh heavily.  
Then Felix walks to Ella. He gives her papers, lists and sales information. They talk for a short moment about them and Felix walks away then. "How about a black one?" Felix then notes to girls, turning everyone silent. Then girls starts to whisper to each others. Suddenly they take Ella with them leaving Aiden alone, until Felix comes to see him. "Join me" Felix smiles to Aiden, who then leaves with him to bar.  
Soon Ella walks to see Aiden and Felix. She has long black skin tight dress that has long sleeves and open back. Aiden goes silent as he stares at Ella, eyes open a little, making Felix almost laugh. Aiden then walks to Ella, who is like in pain. "Girls gave me horrible high heels" Ella gives a laugh as Aiden supports her. "You need better shoes" Aiden laughs to Ella, who nods. "Girls!" Ella yells now and all girls takes a look at Ella from door. "Try these!" Now Penelope brings another high heels to Ella, who changes her shoes. "Much better" Ella laughs as she can stand straight now.   
"Can you run?" Aiden asks and Ella laughs as she kicks high heels away from her feet. "Yes" Ella just answers staring into Aidens eyes. Aiden just laughs to Ella and Felix walks to her giving her a drink. Ella drinks it with one go and laughs then, making others laugh too.


	9. Keeping you safe

Ella and Aiden gets in the place, both dressed up in their finest. Jordi tells duo that he will leave with car. Aiden helps Ella out of the car and Ella smiles to him, fixing his tie. "Remember to be like my boyfriend or lover. Embrace me like you embrace Death" Ella takes a look at Aiden, who nods to her holding out his arm and Ella takes hold of it letting Aiden lead her to door as Jordi drives away. At the door, Ella shows her invite to man and he nods letting duo inside.  
As Ella and Aiden walks in auction, checking girls, a man approaches Ella. "Mss.Hawkins! My favorite guest!" Man smiles happily as he talks to Ella. "Mr.Richardson! It's so nice to see you!" Ella smiles happily greeting man, who gives small greeting kiss on her cheek. "How are you my dear? How was the San Francisco trip? And what a pleasant surprise to find you with a man by your side!" Richardson smiles first to Ella and then to Aiden. "Well. I got what I wanted, and something even better... This is Adam James. We met in San Francisco" Ella introduces Aiden to man, who greets him happily and Aiden greets him with a smile. "Ivan Richardson" Man introduces himself to Aiden.  
"Is my request still okay?" Ella asks from man, who nods to her few times looking at excited woman. "Yes, but I am so ashamed to tell you that only one we got was 38-years old. BUT she has, fair skin, blond hair and blue eyes and she is close to your height, just as you asked" Richardson explains nervously to Ella, who sighs heavily, like being disappointed in this. "Oh dear... Well, I still want to see her" Ella snorts to man, who nods and claps his hands together.  
As she looks at stage a man brings Nicole there. Aiden freezes, when he sees Nicole and Ella crosses her arms. "Do you still want her?" Richardson asks little nervously and Ella glances at him, like being disappointed. "Where did you find her?" Ella asks from man, who takes a book in his hand. "She was sold with a low price from a small gang to Emerson Contreras" Richardson explains to Ella, who smirks little curiously.  
She takes another look at Nicky. "What is her name?" Ella asks now and man gives a laugh. "Her name is Nicole, but as always, you can change it the way you want" Richardson speaks laughing and Ella nods now grinning. She turns to look at Nicole and licks her lips. "She is perfect. My beautiful Nicky" Ella smirks to Richardson, who nods to her being happy now.  
Ella gives him an envelope. "You have a deal" Ella smiles to man, who then thanks her taking the money. "I didn't know you liked older women..." Man rises eyebrow to Ella, who takes hold of Aidens arm quickly. "Oh no. Not my type, but..." Ella gives tempting smile to Aiden, who smirks to her taking her close to him by waist. "Ooh! I can understand you, good sir!" Richardson grins to Aiden, who gives a laugh.  
Suddenly Ella gets excited. "May I see other girls? I want new toys~" Ella asks excitedly from Richardson, who gives a book to Ella little proudly and woman takes it in her hands quickly, but gets disappointed quickly. "These are all? Just 11?!" Ella asks surprisedly and man nods sighing. "We couldn't get more. New weapons yes, but girls are rare to get here these days... Thanks to that vigilante" Richardson explains sadly to Ella, who sighs closing the book handing it back to Richardson annoyedly. "I am taking all of them. They are fragile so these are fine like for few months" Ella states to man, who is surprised. She gives another envelope to man, who checks it. "Is it enough?" Ella asks and Richardson nods in surprise, but being happy.  
Suddenly Aidens phone rings. "Sorry, I need to take this call" Aiden says and walks to side answering to call. It's Ray. He is telling Aiden that he found the man and all his information. Aiden thanks him and tells him to stay ready for them. Then he ends the call turning to look at Ella, who is now talking with another man. Man puts his hand on Ellas waist and Aiden takes a deep breath.  
He walks to Ella, taking her close to him and pushes man away. "Excuse me sir, but I don't enjoy watching how you are touching the love of my life" Aiden snarls to man, who is surprised as Aiden takes Ella near him by waist. "Molly, you have a man?" Man asks eyes open wide and Ella nods leaning against Aiden, who moves his hand on Ellas ass grapping it softly. "This is Adam James. We met when I was on my vacation at San Francisco. We had a wonderful evening and even better night together..." Ella smiles happily to man, who is now even more surprised. Aiden smirks little proudly and takes Ella in passionate kiss, smiling whole time. Man leaves quickly.  
Ella takes a look at Aiden and then around them. "You are surprisingly dominant" Ella gives a laugh and Aiden snorts. "You told me to embrace you like I embrace death" Aiden snorts to Ella, who giggles to him a little. That's the moment Richardson walks to duo with another man. Richardson turns to look at man now. "This is Emerson Contreras" Richardson smiles turning to Ella, who smiles to Emerson. "Greetings, sir" Ella smiles to man, who bows to Ella and gives a kiss on her hand. "Emerson Contreras" Man introduces himself as Rirchardson leaves trio alone for a moment. "Molly Hawkins and this is Adam James" Ella introduces herself and Aiden to man, who nods to her. "I heard, you own the Central Club... I knew Sam" Emerson gives an annoyed smile now to Ella, who gets little shocked.  
Emerson takes a look at Ella and then sighs. "He was a great business man" Emerson smiles to Ella, who in other hand crosses her arms now being annoyed. "What do you want?" Ella asks like being angry. "I want to do work together, like I did with Sam. You are a good business woman, so I hope we could figure something together" Emerson smiles now little temptingly to Ella, moving closer to her.  
Suddenly Aiden walks in front of Ella. "Please sir. Don't come too close to her" Aiden gives angry tone to man, who is little surprised. "Darling..." Ella smiles now like fallen in love and takes hold of Aidens hand. "Oh. I thought he is your bodyguard" Emerson gives a laugh now, making Aiden little indignant, but then his phone starts to ring.  
Aiden answers to call and walks few meter away from duo. It's Ray. "Hey. I need to get to his phone" Ray says to Aiden, who starts to think how they can do it. He takes a look at Ella, who smiles to him softly, but turns to look at Emerson then, seeing what Aiden wants. "So Mr.Contreras. Shall we exchange numbers or something for business?" Ella smirks to man, who nods, taking his phone. Aiden walks closer to duo now and acts like he ended the call. Ray gets a chance to get in mans phone and ends call. He then sends a message to Aiden with just: "I am ready".  
Now Richardson walks back to Ella. "Your products are ready and waits for you" Richardson smiles to Ella, who thanks him. Ella takes hold of Aidens upper arms like leaning against him and takes a look at Emerson then. "Thank you, sir. I wait for your call" Ella smiles annoyedly to man, who nods.  
Richardson leads duo to a parking area to a van. "Thank you once again for these Richardson. I can always trust in you" Ella smiles to Richardson, who smiles to her back: "Anything for my favorite customer" and duo hugs. Then Ella and Aiden hops in car and drives away.  
On their way, Ella calls Felix. "Get clothes ready for 12 women" Ella commands Felix, who asks more information then. Ella starts reading papers to him and after that all information, she ends the call. "You are doing a lot for them" Aiden speaks suddenly and Ella rises her head. "If I can help, I will... This is the smallest thing I can do" Ella states strongly and Aiden nods to her, being little happy about this.  
"What are you gonna do to that phone number?" Aiden asks now and Ella opens the phone taking SIM-card from phone. "This" Ella smirks and throws SIM-card out of the window, making Aiden laugh. "They don't know my real name. All of there thinks I am Molly Hawkins" Ella gives a laugh looking at her phone and then at Aiden, who is little impressed. "You have thought everything" Aiden smiles to Ella, who nods: "I have to".  
As Ella and Aiden gets to Club, Ella opens cars backdoors. "Come girls. You are free" Ella smiles to women, who walks out of the car to find Clubs staff waiting for them with new clothes. There's a person for everyone to take care of them. Girls stars to cry as they get new clothes and realize they are really free. Nicole is last person to come out of the car and she hugs Aiden right away. Ella then comes to her with clothes and Nicole gets quickly dressed up.  
Ella walks to Felix, who then takes a book in his hands. "Okay girls! I need every ones names and other information for new profiles" Felix speaks to girls, who all gets to sit down and talk to a staff member, who fixes all of their information. "Name?" Felix asks from young woman. "Samantha Peterson" woman smiles to Felix, who nods. "How old are you?" Felix stays calm and kind to woman. "I am 16" Samantha says then and Felix gets shocked. "Where do you live?" Felix asks quickly. "I lived in Kansas city" Samantha smiles softly to Felix, who checks her information. "You have parents and three other siblings... You are lucky. You are getting back home tonight" Felix smiles to Samantha whose eyes starts to shine and she hugs Felix crying out in happiness.  
At the same time, a woman is crying something in French and an employee is talking with her in French trying to calm her down. Ella walks to woman and takes a look at her profile. "We need to get her back to France" Ella states to female employee, who nods to her. "I need an assistant to go with her, who can change her profiler at Paris so she can get in there unnoticed" Ella speas to woman, who writes everything up. "Amelia. Can you do that?" Ella asks from woman, who spoke French to crying one. "Yes I can. You can count on me" Amelia smiles to Ella, who thanks her.  
Aiden and Nicky are sitting at the side talking together. As Nicky points at Ella, she walks to duo. "You saved me!" Nicky smiles to Ella, who nods. "I just paid to get you out. This was Aidens idea" Ella smiles to Nicky, who gets up and hugs Ella. "Thank you so much..." Nicole whispers to Ella, who hugs her back. As Nicole takes distance, both turns to look at Aiden, who is smiling to them.  
Ella nods to duo and turns to walk away. As Ella is walking away, Aiden stops her by taking hold of her arm. "Let me thank you this time..." Aiden says to Ella, who gives a laugh, shaking her head once again. "Aiden. Even we are the bad guys... We are not all bad" Ella gives a smile to Aiden, then walks away leaving Aiden behind her.  
Nicole walks to Aiden, who turns to look at her. "Are you really okay?" Aiden asks from his sister, who nods to him with smile. "She saved me..." Nicole smiles kindly taking a look at Ella, who talks to Felix now. "Yeah. She has done a lot for so many..." Aiden gives a smile and Nicole smiles to him. "Jacks is fine too. I can call him" Aiden smiles to his sister, who nods thanking him. As Aiden makes a call, Sophia answers and Aiden gives phone to Nicole, who talks to Sophia first and then to Jackson, who is happy to hear his mothers voice.  
Aiden walks to meeting room, where Ella is drinking her drink and looking at people. "Hey..." Aiden starts as he walks to Ella, who is standing by window. "How's your sister?" Ella asks with a smile and Aiden smiles now brighter. "She is fine. Thanks to you" Aiden walks to Ella now, who puts her drink down. "You want to thank me now?" Ella laughs a little and Aiden nods giving a laugh.  
As Aiden walks to Ella, she crosses her arms smiling to Aiden. "You saved my sister. She is more than thankful for your help. Just like I am" Aiden smiles to Ella, who nods giving a laugh. "Aiden... I said I am willing to help you" Ella smiles to Aiden, who nods smiling: "And I shouldn't have doubted you" and his words makes Ella blush. "I am taking my sister back home to St.Louis and I would like to have you to come with me" Aiden like suggests to Ella.  
Ella is quite surprised, but shakes her head. "Our journey has come to an end. You have your sister, you have Emerson Contreras's informations. You are free from me" Ella smiles to Aiden, who get surprised by Ellas words. But, he won't say a word. He just nods and walks away, leaving Ella alone in the room. But before he leaves, he takes one more look at Ella at the door. Ella just nods to him and then he leaves.  
Ella drinks rest of her drink and walks to cabinet where she takes a bottle of alcohol and pours a drink for herself. Felix walks in room and walks to Ella. "He left?" Felix like asks from Ella, who nods again drinking. "And he won't come back" Ella says trying to smile, but bites her teeth together to hold her tears.  
Felix takes a look at Ella, who puts her glass on table then. "You fell in love" Felix smiles then and Ella gives a laugh. As she takes a look at Felix, her smile disappears as she sees, how happy Felix looks like. "He is nice, but no-" Ella tries to speak, but man hugs her quickly. "It's okay Ella... It's okay to be happy" Felix speaks softly to Ella, who feels, how tears fills her eyes. She starts to cry, realizing and regretting that she let Aiden go. Felix continues comforting female as she sobs silently, hiding her face.  
Aiden and Nicole walks to St.Josephs cemetery. As they walk to Lena's grave, they see white flower with six petals and yellow center left on grave. "Who?" Nicole wonders out loud as she walks to takes a look at cleaned tombstone. Aiden smiles to Nicole, who is wondering. "Star of Bethlehem... It means-" Nicole manages to say as Aiden finishes her sentence: "I am sorry".  
Nicole turns to look at Aiden, who looks down. "You didn't do this, so who did?" Nicole asks suspiciously as Aiden goes down on her level sitting in front of the grave. "She wasn't lying" Aiden sighs, shakes his head and takes a look at flower. "Why?" Nicole asks and Aiden shrugs. "I wish I knew" Aiden just answers.  
As duo are staying at grave, a man walks to see duo. "If it isn't Aiden..." Hank smiles to Aiden, who wonders. Man walks to water flowers and wipes tombstone. He takes dead flowers away. Like he has done this a lot. "You should leave Chicago. You are in danger" Hank speaks to Nicole, who nods. "Why are you doing this? What people think?" Nicole wonders and Hank gives a laugh. "I just tell them that I am paid to do this, just like I am. I am not doing this for you, nor Ella. I am doing this for that child. I have one of my own" Hank speaks to Nicole and Aiden, who are both surprised.  
Hank puts new candle to burn on grave. "Her name is Violet. As I heard this girls name, I knew I had to take this job. They are same age too" Hank smiles as he speaks. He gets up then. "Stay safe, both of you" Hank smiles now to duo. Nicole gets up then and Aiden follows her lead. Nicole thanks Hank, who nods to her. Hank leaves then and Nicole tries to hold her tears as she looks at grave. "I am so thankful... I should come here more often" Nicole speaks and Aiden hugs her. Duo stays like that for a moment until they leave.  
Aiden drives whole way to St.Louis so Nicole can rest. On their way, Nicole talks with Jackson and Sophia, who tells duo that they will go to their apartment to wait for duo. Nicole is so happy to be home and that Jackson is fine. "Thank you Aiden" Nicole says suddenly. "I didn't do this alone" Aiden smiles as he watches the road. "I know, but I am thankful" Nicole smiles happily and her happy voice makes Aiden smile truly.  
As duo gets to Nicoles house, Jackson runs to hug his mother and after her Aiden. Sophia is sitting on couch and she gets up to see duo. Sophia is a taller woman with long platinum blond hair let open, Snow Whites like pale skin and grey eyes. Her eyes are almond shaped and her full lips are soft, just like her small nose. Her body is slim and she is wearing black t-shirt and teal colored pants.  
Nicole walks to Sophia, who gets up. "Thank you!" Nicole almost yells to Sophia, who gives her warm smile. "Your brother asked me to help. You should thank him" Sophia gives a laugh. "Sophia was really nice towards me" Jackson smiles now, surprising Nicole, who starts to smile to Jackson. Sophia takes a look at Aiden. "Is she okay?" Sophia asks and Aiden nods. "Yes, thank you for helping us" Aiden speaks to woman, who nods. "Anything. Call me if you need some help. It would be nice to have friends from here too" Sophia smiles giving her number to Nicole. Then she leaves.  
Nicole and Jackson hugs again and Nicole starts to check is her son okay and is their house okay. "Uncle. Thank you" Jackson says with a smile to Aiden, who smiles back to him being proud. "Thank you for being strong" Aiden says to Jackson, who gives a laugh now. "I am like the healer. I need to stay safe" Jackson laughs and Aiden laughs now too.  
Aiden takes a look around the house and he starts to walk in house looking around. He sees family picture of him, Nicole, Lena and Jackson. All smiling to camera. As he is looking at picture, he takes his phone, like checking it, as if he is waiting for something. Nicole walks to him smirking. "You should go back to see her" Nicole smiles happily and Aiden gets little shocked. "Who?" He asks even he knows who Nicole means. And Nicole sees this.  
Aiden takes a look at his phone, looking at his and Ellas conversation history. "I don't know how she does it. She just looks into my eyes, suddenly my pride is gone and she brings my heart to its knees..." Aiden speaks while thinking. His mind is full of moments with Ella. How he saw her anger, her sadness, her happiness and her kindness. "When did you fall in love with her?" Nicole laughs a little making Aiden laugh slightly too: "The moment she kissed me".  
Nicole walks to table. She gives a laugh putting Aidens car keys in his hand. "Go. She is waiting for you and your answers. It's time to fix things" Nicole smiles to her brother, who then hugs her tightly. "Thanks Nicky" Aiden whispers to Nicole, who just giggles and watches as Aiden leaves the house quickly taking his car and heads towards Chicago.

Ray is watching TV and how Emerson Contreras is jailed. "We won" Man smiles to himself drinking his beer. He sits down at couch as he watches TV.


	10. From Twilight to Dawn

Ella is drinking her sixth drink as she holds her head. Felix is leaning against table looking at Ella. "What was that Vigilante like?" Felix asks with soft and calm voice from Ella, who drinks her drink with one go. She leans against her chairs back looking up at ceiling. "He was rough, yet gentle. Strong, yet kind. Dominating, but yet so caring" Ella starts talking and pours another drink for herself.  
Then she continues. "He was a family man. Just wanted to keep his family safe, no matter what" Ella continues talking and drinks her drink. She bites her lip, trying to hold her tears. "You remember when that book was published? "In the mind of Vigilante" named one?" Ella asks from Felix, who nods few times. "That writer said that she wanted to explore this complex man's mind. Bullshit. He wasn't even that complexed!" Ella shows now her drunkenness and sadness at the same time as her voice breaks due to her holding her tears and being drunk.  
Ella then takes a deep breath apologizing and continues drinking. "Ella" Felix calls out Ellas name, getting her attention. "Tell me more" Felix smiles to Ella, who puts her glass on table. "He was loving person... He understood... He saw more than anyone wanted, but he... He..." Ella speaks, but only ends up crying again. Felix tries to calm Ella, but woman only ends up drinking more.  
Ella takes a deep breath. "I am not gonna let it happen twice..." Ella takes bottle now in her hands and drinks right from it. "Ella... Talk to him. Send him a message or something" Felix tells Ella, who shakes her head. "No! I let him go for a reason. I don't want to get hurt anymore... Even I regret it, I don't want to hurt myself more than this" Ella speaks now voice breaking and just drinks more.  
Felix calls Hank and Juan to see them in the room. "Take her home" Felix speaks to duo, who both nods walking to Ella. Ella gets up taking her jacket and stuff from table. "Ella. I'll see you tomorrow. Go home to sleep for this night" Felix smiles to Ella, who nods then and walks out of the room.  
All three sits in car and Juan is driving. He drives near Ellas apartment, when Ella stops him. "Let me walk. I need to sober up" Ella smiles and Juan nods. He parks the car and Ella thanks both. "Thank you guys. I'll see you tomorrow" Ella smiles happily now and duo smiles to her: "Be careful" and Ella get up, out of the car.  
As duo drives away, Ella starts walking home. It's pretty night and little chilly. Ella takes her time to walk. Just to sober up. She looks here and there. She sees happy couple walking together. She only shakes her head and continues walking to side street. As she is walking at sidestreet, she feels how someone is following her and just when she turns around, someone attacks her.   
Attacker is a man wearing dark clothes. He presses a napkin against Ellas airways as Ella tries to fight back. It's hard since she is little drunk and suddenly she feels how she becomes dizzy and can't stand straight anymore. Slowly she falls on the ground and falls asleep...  
Some time later, Ella wakes up from an empty room in old building. She looks around as she remembers what this place is. This is where Defalt died. Suddenly a man walks towards her, but stops to look around. He is tall man with light brown hair and green eyes. He is mesomorphic build and wears a wornout orange-brown jacket and jeans. "This place brings back some good memories, but also bad ones, doesn't it?" Man speaks to Ella, who gets up slowly. As man turns to look at her, he sees that she does remember. "You remember this place, don't you?" Man smiles to Ella, who tries to hold her anger. "Why you brought me here?" Ella asks angrily, being suspicious and nervous of mans intentions.  
Man sighs taking a phone in his hand. Ella tries her pockets. That's her phone! "Give it back" Ella commands now voice low, but only makes man give a laugh. Slowly Ballad of Ella starts to play from the phone making Ella freeze. "How sweet. You still have pictures of him. Even you are playing friends with men who killed him..." Man speaks happily first, but quickly his voice turns low and furious.  
Ella looks at man trying to not listen to the song. "Are you mad, because I moved on?" Ella asks from man, who shakes his head laughing now. "I am not surprised!" Man laughs to Ella, who rises eyebrow curiously. "He wasn't your family" Man says now making Ella realize. This man is one of those who lost someone in the Northeast Blackout of 2003.  
As Ella is looking at him, this man takes few steps to side looking into Ellas eyes. "You know who I am?" Man kinda asks now and Ella nods. "You lost someone in the Northeast Blackout of 2003..." Ella says somehow quietly to man, who nods. "I lost my sister. As she died, two children lost their only parents. I wanted to make that man pay" Man speaks now even more furiously than before looking at Ella, like blaming her.  
Ella rises her chin, looking at man in front of her. "Are you mad that he found that murderer first? Or are you mad that I found him after? Are you mad that I moved on?!" Ella yells to man, who gives a small chuckle to her. "I am mad that he or you couldn't kill him" Man states now. Ella just looks at man with no emotion as man looks like he is close to crying. "Do you have any idea how it felt to tell those young kids that their mommy isn't coming back home?! And suddenly money appears on my bank account! Money can't fix everything!" Man yells now to Ella, who swallows looking at man asking then softly: "You took a huge risk leaving children behind. Why you brought me here?"  
Man takes a deep breath. "They are adults already. You are gonna pay for his mistakes and I am not speaking about Raymond now. Your "sweet" boyfriend failed and you are being friends with his killer" Man speaks quickly and all the time more angrily to woman, who is having enough of this. "I lost the man I loved. I saw him dying in front of my own eyes. But sometimes you have to move on! I cannot live like that forever! Waiting for him to come back!" Ella starts to yell to man who yells back to Ella: "I just wanted my revenge!".  
Ella tries to calm herself down. This place brings back all the bad memories. "So you brought me here to make me remember all that? To make me remember the day I lost him?" Ella can feel tears in her throat making her speaking hard. "Yes. I wanted you to remember your true agenda" Man tells Ella now, who feels how she is about to burst into tears. "No matter what I do, I can't bring anyone back from death..." Ella cries now remembering the last time she saw Defalt smiling to her. "But you can repay!" Man yells to Ella, who takes one deep breath.  
She gives a laugh now. "You must be an idiot" Ella smiles to man, who rises eyebrow turning serious. Ella points at camera on the wall. "We set those up for that day. The moment you started to threaten me, you got company. They are soon here" Ella gives a laugh now wiping away her tears. "You cheated, woman!" Man yells angrily at Ella, who gives a laugh. "That's what we bad guys do" Ella smirks to man, who takes a gun aiming it at Ella, who rises her hands in air still smirking. "Even if you kill me, you can't win, but no matter what you do, I will win" Ella gives evil and proud smirk to man, who curses to her angrily.  
Meanwhile, Aiden is driving towards the place. He got a call from Felix, who told him, where Ella was and asked Aiden to go get her back. He was really worried and in little panic. "Ella! I am coming!" Aiden thinks in his head as he remembers their last fight. He is biting his teeth together being in his thoughts. "Don't worry... I am not letting you die!" Aiden thinks speeding up his car.  
Luckily, Aiden gets to the place quickly. He just leaves his car near entrance and just runs inside. He checks all cameras, seeing man threatening Ella with a gun. Aiden then sneaks towards room, knowing where it is. He sneaks in buildings rooms, all the time checking is Ella okay.  
As Aiden walks to room, he shocks the man. "What are you doing here?!" Man yells angrily taking Ella in hold and presses gun against her head as Aiden quickly takes his gun aiming it at man. "Let her go" Aiden commands man, who gives a laugh. "Why?.. She is the evil one here! The Devil! She has lied to you! To all of us! She stood against all good!" Man yells to Aiden, as Ella is sighing heavily next to him, being little disappointed in man. "I said, Let. Her. Go. She is not a bad guy!" Aidens voice goes lower, pressed down as he is biting his teeth together angrily.  
Ella stands back straight looking into Aiden eyes. She smiles softly to him, seeing how he takes better hold of his pistol. "Leave before I kill her!" Man yells to Aiden, who bites his teeth together and squints his eyes. Ella just gives a laugh: "Oh, don't worry about me, sweetie" looking at Aiden and now man presses pistol stronger against her head. "You said what? Why don't I just kill you right now?" Man threatens Ella, who just laughs to him. "Isn't that what you wanted in the first place?" Ella asks now with a smirk, but turns to look at Aiden. "Or maybe he would. Come on, Vigilante! Shoot me! I am a bad guy after all!" Ella yells smiling now to Aiden, who shudders. "You don't have guts to do it..." Ella gives a laugh shaking her head.  
Out of nowhere, Aiden shoots the man. As man falls on the ground, he brings Ella down with him. Ella turns to look at man, who is laying dead on the ground. She quickly takes her guns and phone back, checking the phone and then takes a look at Aiden. "Why you saved me?" Ella asks from Aiden, who takes a look at her wondering. "You could have killed me easily. You don't need me anymore. I am just on your way" Ella wonders looking at Aiden, who walks to her. Man holds out his hand towards Ella. "It's not your time to go" Aiden gives a small smile to Ella, who nods to him. She takes hold of mans hand, who helps her up. Then duo leaves building.  
On their way back, as Aiden drives the car, he takes a look at Ella, who is looking at her ring. "That place brought back memories, huh?" Aiden asks from Ella, who nods smiling sadly. She is staring at her ring, but takes her phone. She takes out a picture of her and Defalt. In picture she is laying next to him on bed, both smiling happily, Defalt kissing her cheek. Aiden can't even look at Ella, who rises her look at road. "Some memories and all not so good..." Ella whispers quietly then, holding her tears as she remembers all her memories with Defalt.  
As both are staying silent, Ella opens her mouth, asking Aiden: "If you were in his place, would you have killed me?" and makes Aiden wonder. "Why do you ask?" Aiden asks then stopping at red lights. "He had similar story with you... Sister, who had two children, died. Made me think" Ella speaks silently and Aiden takes a deep breath. He goes through his memories and then shakes his head. "It had nothing to do with you. You were just an onlooker" Aiden says and starts driving as light turns green.  
Aiden drives to his apartment and duo gets inside. Once they are there, Aiden gives Ray a call, explaining everything to him. Man tells duo to relax saying that he will come to see duo at the next day. As Aiden has ended the call, he walks to see Ella, who is sitting on armchair. Ella takes a look at Aiden, who tries to smile to her. "Don't look like that... It's been years already. I should move on" Ella smiles to Aiden, who nods slowly to her. He walks to his bedroom, sitting on bed. Ella follows him there, taking a careful look at man, who looks somehow... lost? And sad?  
As Ella sits on bed next to Aiden, man takes a look at her and she moves her hand on his cheek fondling it gently. "I am not looking for company" Aiden says quietly to Ella, who gives him a small smile. "It's not about company. I just want to escape" Ella answers to Aiden. Then, very slowly, she kisses him. For her surprise, Aiden kisses her back. Softly he holds her cheek as they kiss deeply, tongues moving together like battling against each others fiercely, but satisfyingly. Feeling taking both of them with it, like a wind.  
Aiden pushes Ella under him on the bed, but as Ella tries to kiss him again, Aiden takes some distance. Ella sees him doubting all this and quickly takes him close to her, kissing him strongly and in fervor. "Let me forget everything for this night" Ella whispers against Aidens lips as he is surprised, by her actions. "Don't regret it later" Aiden just answers to Ella, taking her in a passionate kiss. Duo moves better on bed starting to get undressed.

After getting most of clothes out of the way, as Aiden takes Ella near him, on his lap, kissing her in a dominating way, his hands being gentle and touching Ellas body like she is fragile, like a glass. Ella tries Aidens shoulders and chest muscles, feeling all those scars on his skin. As her hands are travelling on Aidens muscles, Aidens arms are holding her waist, but slowly and tenderly are moving along her sides, up and down, changing their ways softly and slowly.  
Aiden moves his another hand on Ellas back, opening her bras hooks while taking a look into Ellas eyes, like asking for permission. Ella smiles to Aiden, who then undresses her bra throwing it on the floor. His hands touches Ellas breasts, but just with fingertips. Just to feel the skin. Aiden smiles now kissing Ella, who moves her arms on Aidens shoulders, relaxing as she kisses Aiden back.  
Ella takes a look at man holding her. She tries his cheek, fondling it and then takes him in another fiery kiss, pressing her body against Aidens. Aiden takes womans breast in his hand caressing it first slightly, but as kiss turns into more and more wanting, his hands are moving on their own on Ellas chest feeling her skin and pleasuring her with strong movements.  
As Ella is enjoying the kiss, Aiden moves his hand lower, under Ella. He tries her tights, but then moves his hand near her womanhood. Carefully, he moves her underwear and starts pleasuring Ella, who moans first surprisedly, but quickly getting used to it and really likes it. She hides her face against Aidens neck as Aiden pleasures her and gives soft kisses on his neck and collarbones. For his surprise, Ella takes hold of his cock and moves his boxers to get a small touch on his skin.  
When Aiden is pleasuring Ella, woman takes firm hold of his cock and gives him few strokes. Aiden breaths out, but hides it as he kisses Ella. As he takes his hand back, he takes a look at Ella, who rises her head trying to catch her breath. She takes hold of Aidens cheeks kissing him then passionately and wantingly, softly biting his lower lip with a smile on her face.  
Aiden turns to nightstand and takes a condom from the drawer. As Aiden puts it on, he takes one more look into Ellas eyes. He kisses her then again taking her closer against his skin, feeling her warmth. Softly he pushes Ella on her back, still kissing her. Gently he pushes his manhood in her making her moan highly, starting to move and quickly picking up a good pace.  
As Ella tries to look away from him, Aiden moves her chin to meet his. "Look at me and focus on me" Aiden says to Ella, who is frozen for a moment, but as Aiden kisses her, she is once again back on the track. Ella takes support from Aidens shoulders as man continues fucking her gently, something she is not that used to. Everyone has been rough, strong and dominating. And the truth is, Ella never cared that much about it. She just wanted to feel something for a night. Something for a moment.  
Ella feels how Aiden hits her sweet spot, making her moan softly, but highly and repeatedly. And as she opens her eyes, she sees Aidens handsome face, eyes closed, just feeling this all. His face shows that he is enjoying this, which makes Ella smile to herself like an idiot. Softly, and gently she kisses him, making his shudder, but man is just happy about this. He holds Ella close to his body, kissing her lovingly. Ella can feel his stubble on her skin, as it mostly just like tickles her.  
Aiden opens his eyes, looking at Ella, who is breathing heavily under him. "Aiden..." Ella manages to call out Aidens name, making man smile. "I am close too" Aiden breaths out as he picks up the pace, making Ella moan like no tomorrow. Ella feels her edge, but as Aiden just continues, woman can feel how she is falling in her own limbo. Aiden grunts something nonspecific as he goes over his own edge.  
Gently, man pulls out, takes off the condom and throws it in a trash can as Ella tries to catch her breath. Ella laughs then breathlessly. "Fuck, you are good" Ella giggles to man, who falls on bed next to her laughing. Aiden softly brushes his fingers over Ellas cheek as she closes her eyes. "Thank you, Aiden..." Ella whispers and Aiden gives kiss on her forehead lovingly. Then he throws blanket over her taking her in his arms, both falling asleep quietly.

In the morning as Aiden wakes up, he checks his bed which is empty. He sits up quickly, looking around and then he gets up. He shakes his head disappointedly, starting to get dressed. As he walks out of the room he smells something good. Something sweet and something fresh... Food? He walks to kitchen, where Ella is making breakfast. She laughs looking at stunned Aiden. "You got up little too early. I thought I would finish this before you get up" Ella gives a laugh as she looks at food again.  
Aiden walks to Ella seeing two plates full of food. Eggs, toast, salad and even pancake which Ella puts on plates now. "What is this?" Aiden asks from Ella, who smiles to him. "A habit. Good morning, Aiden. You seemed to sleep well so I decided to make some breakfast and let you sleep. You needed it" Ella smiles to Aiden, who is wondering, what is going on. Ella gives another plate to him and takes one with her as she walks to table. "Sit down to eat" Ella smiles to Aiden, who then sits down.  
As Aiden sits down, he takes a look at food and then at Ella. "Don't worry. I went to store. You don't seem to eat too much" Ella smiles to Aiden, who rises eyebrow. "Most of your food was spoiled" Ella tells Aiden, who looks around. Aiden starts to eat then. As he takes a bite, he is surprised. It tastes so good! He eats happily, but quietly with Ella, both trying to avoid eye contact with each others.  
Aiden wakes up from his thoughts as Ella gets up. She walks to coffee maker and pours coffee in two cups. She gives another one to Aiden and sits down to pour some milk in her coffee and then takes a sip of it. Aiden puts some milk in his coffee, too and then drinks it. He smiles to himself thinking, how nice this is. Just eating homemade food calmly with some company.  
"So now what?" Aiden asks from Ella, who gives a laugh. "I was thinking about leaving you guys" Ella tells Aiden, who gets little surprised. Man rises his head to look at Ella, who smiles to him softly. "Why?" Aiden asks then from female, who gives a laugh. "After all... We were enemies. Yeah, I helped you, but I am not the best person and it would only be a problem to you, so... Yeah..." Ella tries to think, how to explain her point. Aiden drinks his coffee and then looks at Ella. "How about I hire you to help me?" Aiden asks from Ella, who rises her head now staring at Aiden.  
She gives a laugh then. "Did you listen to me at all?" Ella asks from Aiden, who gives a laugh. "I did, but I disagree with you" Aiden tells Ella, who leans closer to him. "Dude... At what? I have killed more men than you" Ella laughs. Aiden gives a laugh looking at Ella. "You are lonely, aren't you?" Aiden asks with serious face from Ella, who goes silent. "You are trying to hide everything with work" Aiden says to Ella, who nods giving a laugh. "His passing hit me hard..." Ella sighs then shaking her head. "Work for me. Forget real facts" Aiden says to Ella, who gives a laugh.  
Aiden drinks rest of his coffee and then looks at Ella, who is smiling to him. "You know nothing about me. You can't trust me" Ella says to Aiden, who nods. "That is true. But with time, maybe I will start trusting in you. The real question is, can you trust me after everything that has happened?" Aiden asks from Ella, who grins. "Why are you so nice now?" Ella asks from Aiden, who gives a laugh looking in his empty cup. "Even I know that there's nothing in the past. And I need help with those real bad guys out there" Aiden explains to Ella, who giggles now. "Once a vigilante, always a vigilante... You really can't change" Ella gives a giggle to Aiden, who nods to her.  
As Ella is quiet, she thinks about everything that has happened with Aiden and Ray. "You know... Revenge drove me this far, but I ended up forgiving him. Those kids needs him. They look up to him. To them, he is a hero, a role model. Just like you are" Ella speaks to Aiden, who turns to look at her little suspiciously. "And I am happy I forgave him... Maybe.. It's my time to fully let go" Ella smiles as she takes her ring off her ringfinger and takes a look at it. "No matter what I do, I can't turn back time. I can't bring him back. So, I just have to move on" Ella smiles as she speaks being sad, but hopeful.  
She puts ring in her hand, closing her fist as she tries to hold her tears. "What was your love like?" Aiden asks suddenly from woman, who rises her head. "It was everything at the same time" Ella gives a laugh. She remembers, how she met Defalt, when she first saw his face, when she woke up next to him, when he told her that he loved her... All. All those memories are coming back in a flow and makes Ella smile. "I am happy I met him. I regret that I didn't have his child. I regret that I didn't marry him, but... I am happy that I loved him. And that he loved me" Ella smiles now happily.  
Ella puts ring on table and then rises her head to look at Aiden, who is somehow... Soft, now. Aiden gives her a hopeful smile and makes Ella smile too. Aiden then puts his hand over Ellas, making woman baffled. "You are not alone" Aiden tells Ella, who is now shocked. Slowly she starts smiling. "It's been sometime since I heard those words from someone I slept with" Ella smirks now and Aiden shrugs giving a laugh. "Ray doesn't need to know" Aiden says then to Ella, who agrees with him: "Indeed" with a laugh.  
As doorbell rings, Aiden goes to open the door. Ray walks inside and straight to kitchen, where Ella is drinking her coffee. "Are you okay?" Ray asks right away from Ella, who nods to him with a smile. "Aiden came just on right time" Ella gives a laugh as she speaks to Ray, who sits down sighing relievedly. "I am surprised" Ray smiles to Aiden, who gives a laugh. "She is not a bad guy" Aiden says as he sits down back on his seat and smiles softly. "So now what?" Ella asks from duo, who takes a look at each others and then at woman.  
Ella rises her head. "We are done, are we?" Ella smiles to duo, who nods to her. "Ella was thinking about leaving" Aiden says suddenly. Ray turns to Ella, who nods to him with a smile. "But then Aiden gave me a deal I couldn't resist" Ella grins now and Aiden smirks too. Ray laughs slightly to duo shaking his head. "Good that you found each others" Ray smiles to duo, who shakes their heads. "Nah. We have some ideas for Blume..." Aiden explains with a smile to Ray, who laughs. "Yeah yeah. I have seen enough of life to know what is going on" Ray laughs to duo, who rises eyebrows looking at Ray.  
Ray just shrugs and then takes his phone. "What is your idea? I could use your help to check out future of Blume" Ray speaks to duo, who nods to him. "We are doing the same, so how about we all work together?" Aiden asks from duo, who both smirks. "Let's continue this job... It's gonna be our thing" Ray smirks proudly. "Seems like our job didn't end that quickly" Ella smiles now making duo give a laugh.  
As Ray leaves the house, leaving duo alone, Aiden turns to Ella. "I hope we can start from the beginning..." Aiden smiles to Ella, who gives a laugh. "Well, I don't" Ella smirks, making Aiden rise eyebrow. "Then all those things that happened would mean nothing" Ella smiles now as she moves closer to Aiden, who takes her in his arms smiling softly. "I am taking you out to eat one day. I owe it to you" Aiden smiles to Ella, who giggles taking Aiden in kiss as she wraps her arms around his shoulders.  
Aiden then takes Ella in a hug as female smiles softly. "I thought you were gone..." Ella whispers then and Aiden takes a look at her face and fondles her cheek. "I needed to come back to solve this all" Aiden gives a small smile to Ella, who blushes softly. "And this time... I am not letting you go" Aiden whispers to Ella giving her a kiss and makes female giggle brightly and gladly.  
Ella then realizes something. "Fuck. I have to go to club" Ella remembers something, making Aiden wonder. "Why?" Aiden asks then as Ella starts to get ready to leave. "They saw everything that happened in that building. They are probably worried" Ella explains quickly to Aiden, who nods taking his car keys from table. "Let's go then" Aiden gives a small smile to Ella, who thanks him quietly. Duo gets ready and leaves house.  
As Ella walks in her club, Aiden following her, Felix drops a glass as he sees Ella. "Ella!" Felix runs to hug Ella, who takes him in hug. "Ella?!" Now starts to hear in building and everyone runs to door to see their boss. Two girls in revealing clothing, Mia and Abigail, runs to hug Ella after Felix. "Hey guys" Ella smiles to everyone as they come to see her. "Thank you!" Now three women chants to Aiden, who is surprised by this.  
Felix turns to Aiden thanking him then. "You saved her!" Felix smiles happily and Aiden nods smiling. "We saw everything that happened!" Now small woman yells to Ella, who is surprised. "We were watching what happened" Felix explains to Ella, who nods, knowing this already. "He was so mean towards you... We got worried..." Amelie cries now and Ella tries to calm her down. "I am okay! Thanks to Aiden" Ella smiles to Aiden now, who smiles back to her.  
Now one woman turns to look at Aiden crossing her arms. "Are you Ella's new?" Woman asks making everyone freeze. "Wha-?" Aiden manages to ask before next one asks: "Yeah! Are you Ella's boyfriend?" and this starts to spread. Everyone are asking is Aiden Ellas boyfriend, all being excited about it. "Guys guys guys! No!" Ella yells then to everyone being serious, disappointing everyone.  
Now Amelie opens her mouth. "Ella... Isn't it time to be happy again?" Amelie asks from Ella, who goes silent. "It's been years already" Now Mia says sadly. "You deserve happiness" Abigail smiles to Ella, who goes silent now. Suddenly Aiden walks next to her and puts hand on her shoulder. As Ella wonders, Aiden turns to look at others. "I am taking her on a trip for sometime. Maybe few weeks" Aiden suddenly like announces to everyone, who gets suspicious.  
As Aiden gives soft, loving, smile to Ella, woman hides her face in embarrassment. Then she takes a deep breath and breaths out soflty. "He... is my new..." Ella tells then and everyone bursts out partying and yell loudly in excitement starting to congratulate duo in joy. Ella is red as tomato as Aiden is just proud and happy. Man takes Ella close to him giving kiss on her cheek, making her relax a bit.  
Ray calls to Aiden asking could all three meet at Aidens apartment soon. He has something he wants to talk about something he has found. Aiden turns to look at Ella, telling about this to her and she nods. "Sorry, we gotta go" Ella smiles to her friends, who all nods and laughs now happily. "Do your best" Felix smiles to his best friend, who giggles now joyfully.  
At outside of the club, Ella takes a look at Aiden. "Aiden... I love you" Ella smiles to Aiden, who is little surprised, but positively and smiles to Ella. "I just wanted you to hear it. Even you deserve to hear it from someone else, after all that shit I caused..." Ella gives a nervous laugh and Aiden laughs now slightly smirking. "Maybe, but I only want to hear it from you" Aiden smiles to female, who blushes again, now being happy.  
Aiden holds out his hand towards Ella, and she won't even hesitate as she takes hold of mans hand. "Ella. I love you too" Aiden smiles to Ella, starting to walk and Ella follows his lead and duo walks towards tomorrow, hand in hand, together. Both being happy. At last.


End file.
